Lonely Monsters
by TheGoodTheBadTheGoodAgain
Summary: "Now, I'm not entirely sure all that this little serum will do to you, little girl. Maybe nothing, maybe everything. But what I do know, little Isla Pierce, is that I have very high hopes for you, my dear." A little girl stolen from her home will grow to be a constant in the Doctor's ever changing life. After all, every lonely monster needs a companion. 10-12/OC
1. Chapter 1

_A young girl, no more than five, lay on a cold metal table, strapped down with a five point restraint system. Above her, glaring artificial light shined on her upper torso like the sun. Above her two men in white face masks looked down at her._

 _One man wore glasses, his eyes a dark, void-like blue. In his hand, poised above the girls neck, was a long, sharp needle. The fluid within was an unknown substance. Her body jerked, but the restraints did their job in keeping her still._

" _This is the last one," the second man warned, "all the other candidates couldn't handle it, they all died. If this one doesn't make it-"_

" _Then we'll just have to start over, Mr. Jones," The first replied. "There are plenty of other places in the world where we can find healthy, impressionable children to snatch away into the night. But have a little faith. Surprises do happen. Hold her head to the side."_

" _Sir," the second man placed his full hand on the side of the girl's face and pushed it to the side, revealing the smooth skin of her pale neck. He brushed the long strands of curly, dark hair away from the area of the injection site._

" _If this works," the first man murmured, "if this works, she'll be the only human in the world to be able to do what she can. She'll be stronger, faster, not necessarily smarter, but perhaps with education that will change. She'll have sharper senses, with practice she'll use any weapon she sets her mind to using. She'll be the ultimate weapon. I can take over the country with her. The world even." The needle pressed against the girl's skin, and she flinched. The man looked down at her. "Now, I'm not entirely sure all that this little serum will do to you, little girl. Maybe nothing, maybe everything. But what I do know, little Isla Pierce, is that I have very high hopes for you, my dear."_

 _With that, he inserted the needle, thumb pressing down on the plunger. At first, Isla felt nothing. Seconds ticked by slowly, both men staring at the girl on the table as she breathed heavily. Then, all at once came the pain. Isla screamed in agony, head thrashing back and forth as though it would shake what she thought was poison out of her body. The men watched, awed, as the girl's skin began to ripple, then bubble as though she were boiling from the inside._

" _We need to terminate!"_

" _No!" The first man pointed, "Look!"_

 _Isla's skin slowly stopped it's unnatural movement, and her thrashing slowly subsided. All that remained were her screams, which echoed off the stone walls of the basement-turned-laboratory. Then even the screams stopped, and Isla lay there, breathing even more heavily than before._

" _It worked," breathed the man, "it actually worked."_

 _He took a step towards Isla, but in that very instant, the door was kicked in, and police piled in, all aiming their guns at the men._

" _Eugene Holt and Richard Daye Jones, you're both under arrest for the kidnappings and murders of 48 children across the country."_

" _No!" Holt made for Isla, but was quickly shot dead by the officers in the room. Richard Daye Jones held his hands up in surrender as his boss lay bleeding on the cold, stone floor._

" _I surrender," he whispered, "I'm guilty, I did it, just please don't kill me."_

 _He was escorted out, and a female officer appeared in Isla's line of sight._

" _It's going to be okay now, love," the officer's voice faded as Isla's vision turned black, "it's all okay."_

Isla's eyes snapped open at the sound of an alarm blaring in her ear. 3:00 PM. She had slept all day again. She groaned and let her hand fall heavily upon it. The sound of plastic and metal being crushed is what actually made her awaken.

"Shit," she muttered, "another broken alarm clock."

"Isla?" A petite blonde appeared at the door, looking cautiously into the room.

"Yeah mum," the 20 year old replied. "Still me. Still here."

Audrey Pierce had been cautious every day for the last 15 years. Ever since she'd finally gotten her kidnapped daughter back.

"Good," she sighed. "You look a little pale. Are you sure you want to go meet Rose?"

"Mum!" Isla shot her mother a look, "Rose could have died yesterday, given that her work was blown up!"

"Yes so maybe you should stay away from her for a bit! Until her bad luck wears off is all!"

"Mum!"

"I'm sorry dear," Audrey sighed, "I just don't want anything to happen to you ever again. I love you too much to lose you again."

"You won't," Isla promised, pulling a purple dress from her closet and holding it up, smiling, "but today, I'm going out with Rose. I'm going to meet her and Mickey for pizza right now."

-8-

Isla knew something was wrong the second she walked into the restaurant. Her hand pressed flat against her neck and she ignored the feeling as she walked towards where she could see Rose and the back of Mickey's head.

"Sorry I'm late," Isla said as she sat down, "mum was trying to keep me in again. Nearly had to sneak out the bathroom window."

"Lucky she hasn't gotten to that point yet," Rose laughed.

"Yeah, you're so right- Mickey what the hell happened to you?"

Mickey's face was off, as though molded from clay or wax. Isla pressed her hand harder against her neck as the feeling that something was wrong increased ten fold.

"We're getting Pizza!" he replied, his voice also off, "Rose was just talking about the Doctor."

Rose had been telling Isla on the phone last night about the mysterious Doctor that had saved her in the shop before it had exploded and then again later, but she'd failed to mention what from.

"Ah," Isla nodded, again fighting off the feeling, failing this time. She scooted closer to Rose.

"Actually I was talking about finding a new job," Rose corrected.

"But I recon this whole Doctor thing started at the shop, right?" Micky continued on as though Rose and Isla hadn't spoken. "Was he something to do with that?"

"No," Rose replied, reaching across the table slightly. "Well, sort of."

"What was he doing there?"

"I'm not going on about it, Mickey, really, I'm not. Cause, I know it sounds daft but...I don't think he's safe."

"I don't think anyone's safe," Isla eyed Mickey suspiciously. "Are you sure you're alright, Mickey?"

"Fine," Mickey said to her in a hard tone. "Rose, you can trust me, sweetheart- babe-darling-babe-sugar," Mickey smiled as though nothing wrong had just happened with his voice. Isla stood, fight or flight reflexes kicking in and leaning towards flight. But something was seriously, very wrong with Mickey, and she couldn't just leave Rose there. That wasn't the type of person she was. "You can tell me anything. Tell me about the Doctor and what he's planning and I can help you, Rose."

A horrible scent suddenly filled Isla's nose, like burning plastic, and she realized that her hold on whatever Eugene Holt had done to her was fading, and quickly.

"Rose, we should go-"

"Tell me, Rose, cuz all I wanna do is help you, sweetheart-darling-babe-babe-sweetheart."

"Why do you keep doing that?"

A man stood next to Isla all of a sudden, holding out a glass bottle, "Your champagne," he said. Isla stared at him, taking in his features. He was tall, at least six feet, and had his dark hair cut short. His eyes were blue, and were staring at Mickey with intensity. He knew something was wrong, too.

"We didn't order any champagne," Mickey said darkly. The man's eyes narrowed, and he walked slowly around the table. "Where's the Doctor?" Isla watched his hand grab Rose's and tighten.

"Madam, your champagne."

Rose didn't even turn as she said, "I-It's not ours, Mickey, what's wrong?"

"I need to find out how much he knows, so where is he?"

"Doesn't anybody want this champagne?"

"Look," Mickey rolled his eyes toward the man, "We didn't order any-" He cut off, then smirked, "Ah, gotcha."

"Don't mind me," The man grinned, shaking up the champagne, "I'm just toasting the happy couple!" he pulled the tab on the neck of the bottle, "On the house!" The cork flew off the bottle and hit Mickey in the head, but it just went through as though he were made of rubber. He worked his jaw a bit, before spitting out the cork.

"Rose," Isla grabbed her friend's arm, "that's not Mickey!"

"Right," Not-Mickey agreed, "Anyway," he stood up, his hand transforming into a large mallet looking shape, and swung down at the table. Isla's grip on Rose allowed her to pull the blonde a safe distance away. The man Isla was beginning to realize was the Doctor leapt forward and put Not-Mickey into a headlock.

A few not-so-gentle tugs, and the head popped off. The Doctor's momentum sent him flying into another couple's table, and he held the head in front of him.

"Don't think that's gonna stop me," Not-Mickey hissed. The man at the table screamed.

Rose looked around, before slamming her hand into the fire alarm. "Everyone out!" she cried, "out now!" She grabbed Isla's hand and pulled her after the Doctor as he started running. "Run! Get out!"

Behind them, Not-Mickey was blindly smashing tables in an attempt to follow them. They ran through the kitchens and out through the back door. Not-Mickey got there seconds after they had closed it, deep thuds echoing off the metal as he pounded on the door. The Doctor held the door shut and pulled a silver and white tube from his pocket and pointed it at the handle, the tip lighting up blue, whirring softly.

"Open the gate!" Rose cried, pulling on the chain that held the graffitied gate to the alley shut. "Use that tube thing!"

"Sonic Screwdriver," the Doctor replied, holding it up proudly.

"Use it!" Rose cried.

"Nah," he strolled towards a blue police box that stood in the center of the back alley, glowing faintly. "Tell you what, Let's go in here!" He opened the door and disappeared inside, door squeaking on its hinges.

"We can't hide inside a wooden box!" Rose looked back at the metal door, now dented with the force of Not-Mickey's blows.

"I don't think we have much choice in the matter, Rose," Isla said. Rose shook her head, frustrated, and ran back to the gate, tugging hard.

"It's gonna get us!" She shouted.

"God's sake, Rose!" Isla grabbed her friend and tugged her by the wrist towards the box, shoving the door open. Both girl's froze within the doorframe, staring at their surrounding in shock. Rose let out a sound of disbelief and ran back out, running around it before coming back inside.

The box was bigger on the inside, there was a red-tiled ramp that led from the doors to the console platform. There were six coral-like pillars that went from ceiling to floor, and small round nodule on the walls, each surrounded by a hexagon. The room was dim, illuminated by a faint green glow. Isla's eyes widened as she took a slight step forward into the room.

"That thing," Rose said, "It's gonna follow us!"

"The assembled hordes of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now, shut up a minute." He walked around the console pointing his Sonic Screwdriver at Not-Mickey's head. "You see, the arm was too simple, but the head's perfect. I can use it to track the signal back to the original source." He turned around, spotting Isla. "Hang on, who are you? When did you get here?" He pointed the Sonic at her face until it beeped, then looked at the results. "Not strictly human, are you?"

Isla and Rose shared a look. With the exception of her mother, Rose was the only person in the world that knew everything that had happened to Isla when she was five. She was the only one that knew that Eugene Holt had been successful in his experiments to create a mutant.

"Isla Pierce, been here the whole time. And, no, not strictly human, anymore."

"Good to meet you, Isla Pierce, I'm the Doctor. Where do the two of you want to start."

"Um...The inside's bigger than the outside?" Rose stuttered.

"Yeah."

"It's alien." Isla didn't need to ask, she could just tell.

"Yep."

"Are you Alien?"

The Doctor paused, then nodded, "Yes. Is that alright?"

"Yeah," Rose replied. The Doctor nodded again.

"It's called a TARDIS, this thing. T-A-R-D-I-S, stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

Rose suddenly covered her mouth, sobbing. Isla looked over at her, before wrapping her arms around her.

"Don't worry, it's culture shock," The Doctor said, "happens to the best of us."

"Did they kill him? Mickey. D-did they kill Mickey, is he dead?"

"Oh...I didn't think of that."

"You didn't think of that?" Isla repeated. "You yanked off his head and you didn't even stop to think that he'd actually been a person in danger?"

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend! And now you're just gonna let him melt?!" Rose cried, gesturing where Not-Mickey's head sat.

"Melt?" the Doctor whipped around and stared for a split second before rushing forward with a shout of, "No, no, no, no, no!" He ran around the console and began pulling levers. The room around them shuddered and groaned.

"What are you doing?!" Rose snapped.

"Following the signal, it's fading! I've almost got it! No! NO, NO NO! Almost there! Almost there! Here we go!" He pulled more levers, the groaning stopping and the shaking settling. The Doctor ran out past the girls.

"Oi, Hang on!" Isla quickly followed.

"Isla! You can't go out there, it's not safe!" Rose ran to the door, gripping it tightly as she saw that they were no longer in the alley, but at the docks. Isla was turning in a slow circle, awed.

"I've lost the signal, I was so close!"

"We've moved. Does it fly?"

"It disappears there and reappears here, you wouldn't understand." The Doctor was grumpy, pouting about his lost signal.

"What about that thing without a head, is it still on the loose?"

"It melted with the head, are you gonna witter on all night?"

"We'll have to tell his mother," Rose sighed, turning to Isla, who had her hand pressed against the side of her neck. The Doctor turned and gave Rose a questioning look. Rose returned it with an exasperated look. "Mickey. I'll have to tell his mother he's dead, and you just went and forgot him. Again!"

"You're right, you're alien."

"Look," the Doctor snapped, "If I did forget some kid called Mickey-"

"Yeah, he's not a kid!"

"It's because I'm busy trying to save the lives of every other stupid ape blundering about on this planet, alright?"

"Alright?!" Rose cried indignantly.

"Yes, It is!"

"If you're an alien, how come you sound like you're from the North?" Isla asked curiously, sitting on top of the stone wall that blocked the street from the banks of the river. The Doctor looked over at her, crossing his arms.

"Lots of planets have a North."

"What's a Police Public Call Box?" Rose asked softly.

"It's a telephone box, from the 1950's. It's a disguise."

"Okay, and this living plastic. What's it got against us?" she took a step closer to both Isla and the Doctor.

"Nothing, it loves you! Plenty of smoke and oil, lots of toxins and dioxins in the air. Perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein planets rotted. So. Earth. Dinner!" the Doctor mimed eating something.

"Any way of stopping it?" Isla asked, placing her hands on the wall and leaning forward. The Doctor grinned and held out a big vial of something purpley blue.

"Antiplastic."

"Antiplastic?"

"ANTIplastic! But first I've got to find them. How do you hide something that big in a city this small?"

"Small?" Isla asked, looking across the river at the large buildings of London.

"Hang on, hide what?" Rose ignored Isla.

"Transmitter," the Doctor replied, "the Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal."

"Doctor? What's it look like?" Isla asked, looking at the Eye of London suspiciously.

"Like a transmitter. Round and massive, smack-bang in the middle of London. A huge circular metal structure. Like a dish, a wheel. Somewhere close to where we're standing."

"Um.." Isla glanced at Rose, who was also staring at the Eye of London now.

"It must be completely invisible. What are you two staring at?"

Rose nodded her head to the wheel. The Doctor turned around, the Eye going completely unnoticed. "What?" Rose nodded again, the Doctor turned, still not comprehending. "What is it, what?"

"Ferris Wheel?" Isla said. The Doctor turned again, and looked for a longer amount of time. He turned to the girls.

"Oh." Wa all he said, before grinning. "Fantastic!"


	2. Chapter 2

The three of them stood in front of the Eye of London, looking at all the people and all the shops.

"Think of it," the Doctor said, "Plastic, every artificial thing all over the world waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables-"

"The breast implants..." Rose continued. Isla's eyebrow twitched as she looked at her friend.

"Still, we've found the transmitter, the Consciousness must be somewhere underneath."

Rose looked around, then took off towards the beach, where a sewer entrance was.

"What about down here?" She called. Isla and the Doctor rushed to her side.

"Looks good to me!" The Doctor replied, grabbing their hands and dragging them towards it. He opened the hatch, and they climbed down into a chamber filled with heat and red light. The Doctor pushed open a door and led them through it, looking into a vat of liquidus, molten plastic.

"The Nestene Consciousness," the Doctor spoke softly, "there, inside the vat. A living, plastic creature."

"Well then, tip in your Antiplastic and let's go!"

"I'm not here to kill it. I've got to give it a chance!"

He walked down a bit further so that he was overlooking the vat from a lower place.

"I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract, according to Convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation."

The plastic in the vat moved and groaned as though talking. Rose and Isla crept down closer to the Doctor, watching with rapt attention.

"Thank you! If I may have permission to approach?"

The plastic groaned again. Rose caught sight of Mickey and gasped, rushing down the stairs to where he cowered against a railing.

"Mickey!" She cried.

"Shhh! That thing down there, the liquid, Rose, it can talk!"

"Doctor, they kept him alive?" Isla asked, looking up at him. He nodded.

"That was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy."

"You knew that and you never said?!" Rose snapped.

"Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you?" The Doctor snarked, and continued his descent towards the plastic. The Nestene gurgled as he approached, and the Doctor looked down into the vat. "Am I addressing the Consciousness?" The reply was an even louder gurgle. "Thank you. If I may observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warped, shunt technology. So, might I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?" He was grinning now.

The Consciousness took form of an angry face and made a noise of protest. Clearly, the 'greatest respect,' wasn't enough.

"Oh, now don't give me that! It's an invasion, plain and simple! Don't talk about constitutional rights!"

"Doctor! May I suggest not pissing off the thing that can kill us?" Isla called down to him from her spot at the rail. The Consciousness shrieked, already enraged. The Doctor ignored Isla's suggestion.

"I AM TALKING! These humans, these stupid little people have only just learned how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you, on their behalf, please, just go!"

"DOCTOR!" Rose's warning came a little too late, as two mannequins came from behind and grabbed him. One of them pulled the Antiplastic from his coat pocket and the Consciousness roared in outrage.

"That was just insurance! I wasn't gonna use it!" The Consciousness roared some more but the Doctor shook his head. "I wasn't attacking you! I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy, I swear, I'm not!" Another shriek. "What do you mean?!"

A wall shifted to show the TARDIS behind it, and the Doctor started shouting, "No! No, please, honestly. That's my ship!" The Consciousness replied, and the Doctor shook his head, "That's not true! I would know, I was there! I fought in the war, it wasn't my fault! I couldn't save your world, I couldn't save any of them!"

The Consciousness started growling and hissing, thrashing in the vat.

"What's it doing?" Rose cried, holding Mickey to her.

"It's the TARDIS!" The Doctor replied, "The Nestene identified it as superior technology, It's terrified! It's going to the final phase! It's starting the invasion, all of you get out! Just leg it! Now!"

Rose didn't move, instead, she grabbed her phone, dialling her mother and shouting into the receiver.

"Mum?!" Pause, "Mum, where are you?...Look, just go home! Just go home right now! Mum? Mum?!"

What looked like lightning formed around the Consciousness, shooting up towards the Eye of London.

"The activation signal, it's transmitting!" The Doctor explained, panic in his voice.

"It's the end of the world," Rose breathed. Isla shook her head.

"We need to get that Antiplastic."

"No!" The Doctor cried, "Just get out. Go, run!"

There was a rumble, and Isla turned just in time to see the stairs crumble.

"No good," she replied. She turned to Rose. "Go to the TARDIS," she whispered. "I have to try and help the Doctor."

Rose nodded and grabbed Mickey, dragging him up towards where the TARDIS was. Isla took off her heeled shoes and jumped over the railing, tackling one of the plastic men that held the Doctor.

"Isla, I don't have the key!" Rose cried. Mickey clung to his girlfriend desperately.

"We're gonna die!"

More mannequins came from behind and tore Isla away, but she refused to relinquish her hold on the first mannequin's arms. As she was pulled away, she braced her feet on its back, and yanked, tearing it's arms off. She whacked the two holding her upside the head with them, and they toppled a little, but had their arms around her again in an instant.

"Time Lord," the Nestene hissed at the Doctor. Rose stood up as Isla and the Doctor struggled against the mannequins.

"Just leave them!" Mickey snapped. Isla's head shot up, unable to believe her friend had said that. Rose stared for another moment, before rushing to where an axe sat against the wall near some chains.

"I've got no A-Levels," she murmured, "no job, and no future. But I'll tell you what I have got." She hit the chains with the axe, "Jericho Street Junior School under-sevens gymnastics team." She grabbed the chain and grinned down at Isla. "I've got the bronze!" She grunted as she swung from the ledge toward Isla and the Doctor, knocking the Mannequins into the Nestene Consciousness. Isla ran for the final plastic man, the one holding the Antiplastic, which already had it's hand pointed at her, fingers downwards as though on a hinge, revealing what appeared to be a gun. It fired when she was inches from it, but she dodged, kicking it's legs out from under it.

It tumbled into the vat, the Antiplastic spilling open. The Consciousness shrieked and wailed. Rose came swinging back on the chain, and the Doctor caught her. He, Rose and Isla watched as the signal cut off and the Consciousness thrashed in the vat.

"Now we're in trouble!" The Doctor laughed, pulling the girls to the TARDIS, where Mickey latched back onto Rose. The Doctor opened the TARDIS and they all filed in, Rose pausing to watch the Consciousness for just another moment, then turning to shut the door behind her.

Inside, the Doctor went right to the console and started pressing buttons and pulling levers.

Isla sagged against the rails in relief as Mickey stared around in absolute horror, clutching Rose's waist.

The Doctor pulled a final lever, and gestured to the door. "There you are, right back where you started."

Mickey ran out, and fled, not turning his back on the TARDIS. Rose walked out, as well, holding her phone to her ear to call her mother again. Isla lingered in the TARDIS, looking up at the walls. The Doctor came to stand with her.

"You tried to help," he commented.

"I didn't do much good," she replied, "all I really did was jump, pull, dodge and trip. I can't control it. Whatever I can do, I'm useless."

"Practice," he said, "You'll learn."

"Not with my mother always insisting that I shouldn't leave the house."

"Ah, well," he grinned and left his sentence unfinished, leading Isla out of the TARDIS. He stood at the door when she exited. "Nestene Consciousness, easy." He snapped his fingers before he said the last word.

"You were useless in there, the both of you! You'd be dead if it wasn't for me!"

"Yes, we would," the Doctor agreed, "Thank you."

"I owe you Rose!" Isla shrugged. Rose grinned.

"Right then! I'll just be off. Unless...I don't know, you could come with me," he looked between Rose and Isla. Isla bit her lip, taking half a step closer to the Doctor and his TARDIS. "This box isn't just a London-Op, you know, it goes anywhere in the universe. Free of charge!"

"Don't! He's an alien. He's a thing! A freak!" Mickey protested.

The word freak struck a chord in Isla, and she made up her mind in that instant, stepping back up to the Doctor.

"I'm in," she said. He grinned.

"Don't worry," the Doctor told her, "he's NOT invited. How about you, Rose? You could stay here and fill your life with food and work and sleep or you could go, well, anywhere."

"Is it always this dangerous?" Rose asked.

"Yeah."

At the Doctor's answer, Mickey latched back onto Rose.

"Yeah, I can't, um...I've got to go and find my mum, and someone has to look after this stupid lump...so..."

"Okay," the Doctor looked disappointed, "see you around." He held the door open for Isla, who smiled sadly at Rose and walked in, waving at her. The Doctor followed the petite brunette and shut the door, crossing to the console. "Anywhere you wanna go?"

Isla didn't answer, she just sighed and walked around the console. The Doctor stared at her, before pulling on a lever. There was a pause as the TARDIS began to move, then the Doctor shook his head and pushed it back down again.

"What are you doing?" Isla asked, surprised. The Doctor just grinned at her, and opened up the door, revealing Rose and Mickey standing at the far end of the alley.

"By the way," he called out to her, "did I mention, it also travel in time?"

Rose grinned and turned to Mickey as the Doctor went back inside, leaving the door open.

"There," the Doctor said, moving to the console, "now you're both coming."

Rose ran in and shut the door behind her, grabbing Isla in a hug.

"Adventure," she whispered, "just what we've always wanted."


	3. Chapter 3

"Well then, Rose Tyler, Isla Pierce, it's up to you. Backwards or forwards, where do you want to go? It's your choice. What's it gonna be?"

"Oh...Forwards," Rose decided with a shrug.

"How far?"

"100 years," Isla respond.

Isla and Rose watched as the Doctor danced around the console, excitedly tinkering with his buttons and levers. He pointed at the door, "There you are, if you step outside that door, it'll be the 22nd century."

"You're joking!"

"Nope! That's a bit boring though, do you want to go further?"

"Fine by me," Rose grinned.

The Doctor tinkered some more, and the TARDIS whirred in response to the commands.

"Twelve thousand years in the future. Outside there is the year 12,005. The New Roman Empire."

"You think you're so impressive!" Rose chuckled.

"I _am_ so impressive!"

"You wish," Isla smirked, nearing the Doctor. "Come on, Rocket Man. Impress me. Take me as far as you can go."

The Doctor grinned at her and went to work. "Hold on," he told them, as the TARDIS flew through time and space, shaking roughly and whooshing. It landed abruptly, and the Doctor looked to the door expectantly.

"What's out there?" Isla whispered.

"Something impressive," the Doctor responded with the same tone. Isla grinned, and Rose grabbed her hand to drag her out the door. They emerged into a room that was empty except for the TARDIS, and what seemed to be a grate on the wall.

The Doctor strolled out of the TARDIS and pointed his Sonic at a small screen on the wall. The grate moved down to reveal a window, overlooking the Earth, with a giant ball of light hovering by it.

"Humans," the Doctor murmured, standing between the girls, "you spend all your time thinking about dying. Like you're gonna get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible. That you'll survive. This is the year 5.5/Apple/26- five billion years in your future. And this is the day...Hang on," he glanced at his watch, and seconds later the ball of light seemed to explode a little, flares of flame branching off from it. "This is the day the sun expands. Welcome to the end of the world."

Isla took a deep breath and inhaled.

"Okay," she nodded, "I'm impressed."

The Doctor smirked, proud of himself.

-8-

 **Shuttles five and six now docking. Guests are reminded that platform one forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion. Earth Death is scheduled for 15:39, followed by drinks in the Manchester suite.**

Rose glanced at the ceiling, where the message was heard.

"So, when it says guests, does that mean people?"

"Depends what you mean by people," The Doctor replied.

"What do you mean?"

"We're in space, Rose," Isla piped up, "he means Aliens."

"Well what are they all doing on board this spaceship? What's it all for?"

The Doctor paused at a screen on the wall of the hall they were walking through, and scanned it with his Sonic.

"It's not really a spaceship, more like an observation deck. The great and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn."

"What for?"

"Fun," the Doctor shrugged, moving on. "Mind you when I say, 'Great and the Good' what I mean is the rich."

"But, hang on!" Rose protested, "They did this once on Newsbound Extra- the sun expanding, it takes hundreds of years."

"Millions. But the Planet's now the property of the National Trust. They've been keeping it preserved. See down there?" The Doctor pointed at some satellites orbiting around the earth and the sun. "Gravity Satellites. Holding back the sun."

"The planet looks the same as ever," Isla said, "why haven't the continents shifted?"

"They have, but the Trust shifted them back. That down there is a classic Earth. But now the money's run out, and it's time for nature to take over."

"How long has it got?"

"Bout half an hour. Then the planet gets roasted." The Doctor grinned.

"Is that why we're here?" Rose asked, "Is that what you do? Jump in at the last minute and save the Earth?"

"I'm not saving it. Time's up."

"Wait, what about the people?"

"It's empty, they've all gone, all left."

"Just us, then..." Rose trailed off. Isla wrapped an arm around her comfortingly.

"Who the hell are you?"

They turned around to see a very blue man in extravagant looking robes coming towards them.

"That's nice, thanks!" The Doctor scoffed.

"But how did you get in?" He looked back and forth between the three intruders. "This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked. They're on their way any second now!"

"No, that's me, I'm a guest!" The Doctor held up a small leather wallet with an Invitation inside. "I've got an invitation! There, It's fine, you see? The Doctor, plus two! I'm the Doctor, this is Rose and Isla, they're my plus two. Is that alright?"

"Well, obviously. Apologies, et cetera." The Doctor nodded in understanding, "If you're on board, we'd better start. Enjoy."

The blue man walked away to make preparations for the actual guests.

"The paper's slightly psychic," He showed the girls, "Shows whatever I want someone to see."

Rose nodded, "He's blue."

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Excuse me!" The blue man was standing at a podium now. "We have in attendance The Doctor and Rose and Isla. Thank you, all staff to their positions."

Little blue aliens scattered all throughout the room, some standing at the walls, some going in and out of doors, but all wearing black visors and jumpsuits. Isla thought they looked like blue Oompa Loompas.

"Now, may I introduce our next honored guest, representing the Forest of Cheem, we have Trees, namely Jabe, Lute and Coffa." Tree people came in through the door. Isla's eyes widened as she watched them walk in..

"Are they made of wood?" She hissed at the Doctor. He grinned excitedly and nodded. Isla smirked, then, "That Jabe is very attractive. I'd go home with that wood..." The Doctor's eyes widened in mild shock, and Isla shrugged, "What? I love people; their gender doesn't matter to me."

"Next, from the solicitors, Jolco and Jolco, we have the Moxx of Balhoon." A fat, blue alien on what appeared to be a motorized scooter rolled in, "And from Financial Family Seven we have the Adherents of the Repeated Meme." Four tall, cloaked creatures walked in as one unit. "The inventors of Hyposlip Travel Systems, the brothers Hop Pyleen, thank you!" two Aliens that reminded Isla of Hippos walked in.

More and more Aliens walked in as gifts began being passed out. The Trees approached.

"The gift of peace," the frontwoman spoke softly, "I bring you a cutting of my grandfather."

"That's normal," Isla whispered to Rose, but still put on a big smile, and winked at Jabe when the Doctor handed Isla the planted twig.

"Thank you. Right," he patted himself down, "Yes, gifts. I give you in return, air from my lungs." He blue on her gently, and the Tree closed her eyes.

"Oooh," she breathed, "How... _intimate._ "

"There's more where that came from," he grinned.

"I'll bet there is."

"Oh my god!" Rose gasped, and smacked the Doctor, "You flirt with everyone, don't you?!"

"Yes," the Doctor agreed, "And apparently, so does Isla." He nodded to the girl, who was smirking at the Trees once more.

The gifts continued, ranging from a heavy silver ball, to spit in Rose's Doctor, in return for all the gifts, breathed on everyone.

"Now, for our very special guest! Ladies and Gentlemen, and Trees and Multiforms, consider the Earth below. In honor of this dying world, we call forth the last human."

The Doctor glanced at his companions as the doors opened and what appeared to be a frame with just skin with eyes and a mouth was rolled in by two people in white men were holding canisters of something at their sides.

"The Lady Cassandra O'Brien, Delta17."

"Oh, don't stare, don't stare," the skin commented, "I know, it's shocking isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away, and look at the difference! Look how thin I am! Thin and Dainty! I don't look a day over 2000! Moisturize me, moisturize me."

The men in white sprayed Cassandra all over with the canisters at their sides. Isla watched with disgust as Cassandra started talking, and Rose went to investigate.

"For the record, I don't think I'd go home with that." Isla murmured to the Doctor, crossing her arms and turning away from Cassandra slightly.

"Truly, I am the last human. My father was a Texan, my mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth, and they were the last to be buried in it's soil. I have come to honor them." She sniffled, voice breaking, "And say goodbye." One of the men wiped Cassandra's eyes to keep the saline from drying her out. "But behold. I bring gifts! From Earth itself, the last remaining Ostrich egg. Legend said it had a wingspan of 50 feet and blew fire from it's nostrils. Or was that my third husband?" Cassandra laughed.

A small blue alien stood in the center of the room with the egg, as two more started pushing in a Jukebox.

"And here, another rarity. This was called an iPod. It stores classical music composed from humanity's greatest composers. Play on!"

At the order, an Alien selected a song, and 'Tainted Love' started playing through the speakers.

The Doctor grinned and started dancing in place to the music.

"Doctor," Isla gestured to the door, where Rose was exiting the room. He pressed a hand between her shoulder blades in acknowledgement and they started going after her.

"Excuse me, Doctor," Jabe stopped them, then quickly scanned them with a device that chirped like birds. "Thank you," she said.

"We gotta go, sorry, gorgeous. Doctor, come on!" Isla pulled him towards the door.

They walked through the halls, trying to find Rose, when an announcement overhead made the Doctor pause.

 **Would the owner of the blue box in private gallery 15 please report to the stewards office, immediately. Guests are reminded that teleportation devices are strictly prohibited under Peace Treaty 5.4/Cup/16. Thank you.**

"Glorious," Isla sounded exasperated. "Now we're in trouble."

"Hush now. You go find Rose, I'll deal with the Steward."

"Right." They separated at the cross in the halls. Isla thought about Rose, and quickly made her way towards the viewing galleries. Knowing the blonde, she was somewhere she could just gaze off and lose herself in thought. Isla checked five of them before she saw Rose sitting on one of the short walls next to the stairs of viewing gallery 6. She had Jabe's peace offering in her hand, looking at it curiously.

"Hello," she was saying, "my name's Rose. That's a sort of plant."

"You're talking to a twig," Isla said, plopping down next to her. Rose jumped and looked over at her friend. "Granted, that twig's descendant is flippin' beautiful.

"How did you know where I'd be?" Rose asked, smiling fondly at Isla.

"Best friend's intuition," Isla shrugged. A shiver went down her back, feeling as though she were being watched. "Did you feel-" she looked behind her, seeing nothing, "nevermind."

"Girls?" The Doctor's voice called through the door, "Are you in there?"

"Yo!" Isla called, waving as he came in.

"Aye-Aye!" He greeted, sitting on the wall on the other side of the stairs. "So, what do you think?"

"I love it," Isla replied honestly, "though I'm not understanding what a glob of spit has to do with peace. I'd take the air from your lungs any day, however."

An amused snort and a shoulder bump was the Doctor's response.

"It's great, yeah," Rose's reply seemed slightly more forced. "Once you get past the slightly psychic paper."

The Doctor chuckled, rocking slightly, pleased.

"They're just so alien." Rose continued.

"The...The aliens are alien?" Isla rose an eyebrow, holding back a giggle, realizing that, to Rose, the perfectly ordinary human girl, aliens were hard to process. Isla had already come to terms with the fact that, being a mutant, she was pretty alien herself.

"Yeah! You look at 'em...And they're alien."

"Good thing I didn't take you to the deep south..." The Doctor murmured. Rose shot him a look.

"Where are you from?"

"All over the place."

"They all speak English."

"No, you just hear English," the Doctor explained, "It's the gift of the TARDIS. It's the telepathic field, gets inside your brains, translates."

"Sorry, in our brains?" Isla repeated.

"Well, in a good way."

"No, I feel violated."

"Your machine gets inside my head, it changes my mind, and you didn't even ask?" Rose's face twisted in annoyance.

"I didn't think of it like that..."

"Brilliant," Isla plucked some invisible dust off her skirt, knowing Rose was about to go off on him.

"No, you were too busy thinking up cheap shots about the deep south! What are you then, Doctor? What are you called? What sort of alien are you?"

"I'm just a Doctor."

"From what planet?"

"Well it's not as if you know where it is."

"Where are you from?"

"What does it matter?"

Isla sighed and stood up walking over to the door and hovering there, tuning out their shouting. Her ears tingled and she rubbed them, frowning. Slowly, the tingling became buzzing, and the buzzing became something else. It sounded like metal clicking on metal, the rhythmic sound of something moving.

"Doctor?" Isla called, turning around to see that he and Rose had finished arguing, and were standing now, by the large viewing window overlooking Earth. As he turned to acknowledge her, the entirety of Platform One shook violently.

"That's not supposed to happen," he said, and she nodded, hand just below her ear as the sound continued.

"I think something is wrong," she agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Chapter Four, already! Goodness, how time flies! I'd like to take a moment to address the people who reviewed, since it seems I haven't done that.**

 **M(Guest): I'm sorry, but if I contain each episode within a single chapter, it would be entirely too long to type up, and would get very tiring to maintain the story, in my opinion. I've tried to add stopping points to the best of my ability throughout the chapters, however. Sorry, again.**

 **Vibrovance: I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter, and I hope you continue to enjoy it, if you're still reading!**

 **GhostlySights: I love your username, first off, and secondly, the flirting is a main part of her character. It's just going to get more and more shameful. I, too, am excited for when Jack comes along(Which is sooner, rather than later).**

-8-

 **Honoured guests may be reassured that gravity pockets may cause slight turbulence. Thanking you.**

"That wasn't a gravity pocket. I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that," the Doctor muttered, playing with a touch screen on the wall of the Manchester Suite. He turned around as Jabe approached. "What do you think, Jabe? Listen to the engines, they've pitched up about thirty hertz. Is that dodgy or what?"

"It's the sound of metal," the tree woman replied with a small smile, "it doesn't make any sense to me."

"Where's the engine room?"

"Oh, Doctor," Isla's face scrunched in exasperation, "how's she to know that?"

"I don't," Jabe agreed, "but the maintenance tunnel is just behind our guests' suite, I could show you. And your...Family?"

"No, not family, no."

"Partners?"

"No."

"Concubines?"

"No!"

" _Prostitutes?"_

"OI!" Isla was offended, "Listen here, Princess Treebeard, you may be attractive as hell, but-"

"Whatever we are, we must be invisible, do you mind?!" Rose cut Isla off, before shaking her head. "You know what, you two go and pollinate, I'm gonna go catch up with the family. Quick word with Michael Jackson. Isla, are you coming?" She pointed to Lady Cassandra.

"No," Isla said, "makes me sick just looking at her. I'll stick with the Doc. Don't start a fight."

"Double for you," She jerked her head at Jabe, though she knew Isla's anger had already faded into mild irritation.

"Ladies," The Doctor held an arm out to both Jabe and Isla. Jabe took it quickly, as Isla just lazily looped her arm through the Doctor's.

"And no funny business," Rose called, "I want you home by midnight."

"Yes, mom."

As Jabe led them to the maintenance tunnel, the Doctor noticed Isla continuously rubbing at her ears. He tapped her.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"I don't know," she murmured, "I keep hearing something. Like little, pointed metal feet. It's getting louder. Like there are hundreds."

He studied her, before turning to Jabe.

"Who's in charge of Platform One? Has it got a captain, or what?"

"It's just the Steward and the staff. All the rest is controlled by the metal mind."

"A computer?" Isla asked, blinking. "All this, controlled by a computer?"

"So who controls that?"

"The Corporation," Jabe explained, "They move Platform One from one artistic event to another."

"There's nobody from the Corporation on board?" Isla was appalled now.

"They're not needed. This facility is purely automatic. It's the height of the Alpha Class. Nothing can go wrong."

"Unsinkable?"

"If you like," Jabe smiled down at Isla, "The nautical metaphor is appropriate."

"You're telling me," The Doctor cut in, "I was on another ship once, they told me _that_ was unsinkable, I ended up clinging to an iceberg."

"Bullshit," Isla breathed. The Doctor winked at her. She rolled her brown eyes.

"It wasn't half cold," he told her. He looked back to Jabe, "So, what you're telling me is, if we get in trouble, there's no one to help us out?"

"I'm afraid not," Jabe replied.

"Fantastic!" He grinned and set forth with more determination.

"I don't understand," Jabe protested, "In what way is that fantastic?"

"Bah, don't mind him," Isla told her, looking around as they entered another tunnel lined with wires and pipes and tubes. "He's literally crazy, he is."

"So, tell me Jabe," The Doctor ignored Isla's comment, "What's a Tree like you doing in a place like this?"

"Respect for the Earth."

"Oh, come on! Everyone on this platform is worth zillions."

"Well...Perhaps it's a case of having to be seen at the right occasions..."

"In case your share prices drop?" The Doctor was amused, "I know you lot, you've got trees everywhere, roots everywhere, and there's always money in land."

"All the same, we respect the Earth as family. So many species evolved from that planet. Mankind is only one. I am another. My ancestors were transplanted from the planet down below, and I'm a direct descendant of the tropical rain forest."

"No wonder you're so beautiful," Isla murmured. Jabe looked flattered.

"Excuse me," The Doctor pulled out his sonic and started messing with a control panel that was up against the wall.

"What about your ancestry, Doctor?" Jabe continued, "Perhaps you could share a story or two? Perhaps a man only enjoys trouble when there's nothing else left. I scanned you earlier. The metal machine had trouble identifying your species, yet no trouble identifying your mutant, here. It refused to admit your species, and even when it named you I refused to believe it. But it was right. I know where you're from. Forgive me for intruding, but it's remarkable that you even exist! I just wanted to say how sorry I am."

Isla watched in slight confusion as Jabe place her hand on the Doctor's arm, and the Doctor placed his over it. He took a moment, before sonicing the panel, which caused a door to slide open.

The Doctor peeked through first, before grabbing Isla's hand and leading her through, Jabe following quickly. The room was filled with propellers, which clearly served as the engine for Platform One. They stood there and stared, before the Doctor's eyebrow furrowed. Isla was starting to shiver next to him, her dress not doing much to keep her warm with the cold air blowing from the large vents on the walls.

"Is it me or is it a bit nippy?" The Doctor placed his leather jacket across her shoulders. He continued on as though it hadn't happened. "Fair Dos, though, it's a great bit of air conditioning. Sort of nice and old fashioned. I bet they call it _Retro_." He soniced a panel under a red lever on the wall. "Gotcha," he murmured, and pulled the panel free from the wall. A small, metal, four-legged, spider like creature jumped out and scattered away up the walls, stopping on large coiled pipes.

"What the hell's that."

"Doctor," Isla spoke with an excited tone, "That's it, that's what's making the noise I hear!"

"Is it part of the 'retro?'" Jabe asked.

"I don't think so, hold on," the Doctor pointed his sonic at the little creature but before he could do anything, vines shot from Jabe's hands and knocked it down into Isla's hand. The Doctor grabbed it and grinned at Jabe, "Hey! Nice liana!"

"Thank you," Jabe smiled proudly, "I'm not supposed to show them in public."

"We won't tell anyone, will we Isla?"

"Oh, no, not a soul!" Isla nodded, before looking at the now still creature in the Doctor's hand. "Now then, who's been bringing the pets on board?"

"What does it do?" Jabe asked.

"Sabotage," the Doctor murmured. Above them, the countdown signaled that Earth's death would occur in 10 minutes. "And the temperature's about to rocket. Come on, ladies."

As they ran from the engine room and the through the halls, a scent curled in Isla's nose that was akin to over-charred meat.

"Doctor!" She tugged on his hand, "something-"

"Is wrong," he agreed, as they stopped outside the steward's office. The little blue alien staff were outside the door, crying helplessly in their language. When the Doctor came running, they all surrounded Isla, hugging her waist. The panel next to the door was beeping madly, and there was smoke coming through any possible crack in the door. The Doctor quickly soniced the panel, eyes furrowing. "Hold on. There's another sun-filter programmed to descend."

"What?" Isla looked away from trying to comfort the aliens.

In response, the Doctor put his sonic away, and ran off. Isla followed closely after him, panic rising in her heart. She didn't know people would be dying on these trips with the Doctor. They had been fine when it came to the Nestene Consciousness... But then, she should have known what "dangerous" entailed.

They came upon the room in which the sun-filter was descending.

"Is anyone in there?!" The Doctor called, trying to get the filter to rise. "Hello?"

"Let me out!" a familiar voice cried back.

"ROSE!" Isla pressed her hand against the door.

"Oh, well, it would be you," the Doctor rolled his eyes, but tried harder to raise the filter.

All seemed to be well when he finally got the filter to rise, but only seconds of relief passed before the filter started descending again.

"Oh, just what we need! A clever computer."

"Stop mucking about!" Rose cried.

"I'm not mucking about! It's fighting back!"

"Oh, my god! Open the door!" Isla hissed as her hand was burned by the door.

"I know!"

"The lock's melted!" Rose's voice was farther away, now, and Isla hoped she'd had the good sense to get low.

The Doctor looked down at Isla, then shoved his whole screwdriver into the panel. The filter was raised, and it did not descend again.

"The door is jammed, can't open it! You stay right there! We'll be back before you know it, okay? Just stay there?!"

"Where am I gonna go, Ipswich?" Rose snarked, thankful she was alive.

The Doctor nodded, satisfied, grabbed Isla by her un-burned hand and pulled her from the door.

They ran to the Manchester Suite, where Jabe was warning and informing everyone of what they'd discovered. In her hand was the small robot spider creature from the engine room. The Doctor plucked it from her hand with ease. He started tinkering with it, listening to everyone speak with Isla close to his side.

"Summon the steward!" the Moxx of Balhoon demanded.

"I'm afraid the steward is dead," Jabe replied. Everyone gasped and looked rather somber at this new information.

"Who killed him?"

"This whole event is sponsored by the Face of Boe! He invited us all on board!" Cassandra threw the blame easily. "Talk to the Face! Talk to the Face!"

"Easy way to find out," the Doctor spoke, holding up the creature. "Someone brought their little pet on board. Let's send him back to master, shall we?" He placed it on the ground, and it scurried off, straight for Cassandra. Then, after a slight pause, it went towards-

"The Adherents of the Repeated Meme." Cassandra gasped, "J'Accuse!"

"That's all very well, and really kind of obvious, but if you stop and think about it," the Doctor came forward, and one of the Meme attempted to hit him, but he grabbed it's arm and yanked. It came off easily, wires at the end, "a repeated meme is just an idea. And that's all they are. An idea." He yanked a specific wire, and all the Meme collapsed to the ground. The Doctor looked to Cassandra. "Now, for real, this time, Jimbo, go home." He kicked the little creature, and it scuttled again for Cassandra.

"I bet you were the school swot and never got kissed," she rolled her eyes. "At arms!"

The two next to her held their spray devices out towards the Doctor.

"What are you gonna do," he asked, "moisturize me?"

"With acid. Oh, you're too late, anyway. My spiders have control of the mainframe. Oh, you all carried them as gifts. Tax-free, through every code wall. I'm not just a pretty face."

"How thick are you?" Isla demanded, coming to stand behind the Doctor, "You're still on this ship, Cassandra, and you sabotaged it anyways?"

"Well, my dear, I'd hoped to establish a hostage situation. With myself as one of the victims. The compensation would have been enormous."

"Five billion years, and it still comes down to money."

"Do you think it's cheap, looking like this, Doctor? Flatness costs a fortune. I am the last human, Doctor. Not that freaky little kid of yours."

"You tried to kill her-" Isla had to be held back by the Doctor.

"Arrest her!" Moxx cried, pointing to Cassandra, "The infidel!"

"Oh, shut it, pixie." Cassandra snapped, "I've still got my final option." The computer sounded off, telling them Earth Death was in three minutes. "And here it comes! You're better off dead, all of you! I have shares in your rival companies, and they'll triple in price as soon as you're dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old Earth song go? 'Burn, baby, burn.'"

"Then you'll burn with us!" Jabe growled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I know the use of Teleportation is strictly forbidden, but...I'm such a naughty thing. Spiders! Activate!"

The Platform began shaking violently, explosions breaking the silence of space. Alarms started sounding, red lights flashing.

"Force field's gone, with the planet about to explode. At least it will be quick. Just like my fifth husband." Cassandra laughed as she started to glow white. "Bye-bye, my darlings!" She vanished with a flash.

 _ **Safety systems failing. Heat levels rising.**_ The Computer announced.

"Reset the computer!" Moxx demanded.

"Only the steward would know how!"

"No, we can do it by hand. There has to be a system restore switch. Jabe with me. Isla, stay here. You lot, just chill!"

The Doctor ran out with Jabe, leaving no room for Isla to complain. So instead, she just watched the window, as the thick glass started to crack.

"We're going to die!" Moxx cried. Light began to burst through, and Isla quickly hid herself behind a pillar.

People were screaming, and the burnt flesh smell reached Isla's nose again. All she knew was chaos and heat.

And then, just as the planet exploded, the chaos stopped. The Doctor had managed to succeed, raising the shields at the literal last second.

After she got the guts to step out from behind the pillar, she took an inventory. The Moxx of Balhoon was dead, as were some other guests. Rose walked through the door then, the reset having let her out of the room and she spotted Isla immediately.

"Isla," she grabbed the girl by the shoulders, hugging her tightly.

"Rose! You're okay!"

The Doctor charged in, alone. He went up to Jabe's guards, placing his hands on each of their shoulders, and Isla knew, then, that Jabe was dead.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he snapped, "In fact, I'm brimming with ideas! Idea number one; teleportation through 5,000 degrees, need some kind of feed. Idea number two, this feed must be hidden nearby." He walked over to Cassandra's ostrich egg and smashed it, a small circular device coming from it. "Idea number three, if you're as clever as me, then a teleportation feed can be reversed." He twisted a dial on the device, and it beeped rapidly.

"Oh, You should have seen their little alien faces," Cassandra reappeared in a flash of light. She opened her eyes, realizing where she was. "Oh."

"The last human." The Doctor growled.

"So you passed my little test. Bravo! This makes you eligible to join the-the Human Club!"

"People have died, Cassandra, you murdered them."

"That depends on your definition of people. And that's a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court, then, Doctor, and watch me smile and cry and flutter-"

"And creak?" The Doctor asked, and indeed, Cassandra was beginning to dry out, her skin creaking.

"And what?"

"Creak, You're creaking!"

"Ah!" Cassandra realized with horror. "I'm drying out! Oh, sweet heavens! Moisturize me! Moisturize me! Where are my surgeons?! My lovely boys! It's too hot!"

"You raised the temperature," The Doctor said.

"Have pity! Moisturize me! Oh, oh Doctor!"

"Help her," Rose spoke quietly.

"Everything has it's time and everything dies." The Doctor said, shaking his head.

"I'M...TOO...YOUNG!" Cassandra cried, and then, with an explosion of thin skin, she was dead.

The Doctor stalked off, leaving the room. Rose and Isla stayed to look outside the large window, as everyone slowly left the Platform. Isla sighed and turned to Rose, putting her hand on her shoulder for a moment.

"I'll be in the TARDIS," Isla said softly, before going off to find the box.

The Doctor sat inside, solem.

"Here," Isla gave him his jacket back. He took it silently. "I'm sorry about Jabe."

"Me too." He agreed. He snatched her phone from where it had been, sat on the console and started tinkering with it. "I did this for Rose already. Not fair to leave you out of it." He handed it back. "You can get signal all over the universe now. You can even call the TARDIS, whenever you want. In case you get lost."

"Thank you. Doctor...I was thinking-"

"You want to go home."

"I'll come back, one day," she promised, "It's just...My mum..I can't do this to my mum. It's so dangerous. I'm all she has, and if I die, then that's gone. I can't do that to her. Not again."

"I'll take you home," he said, "and I hope to travel with you again one day. You're fantastic, Isla Pierce. Make sure you practice, see what you can do with your mutation."

"I will...And you're not so bad yourself, Doctor. Take care of Rose for me."

The Doctor gave her a sad smile, and left her in the TARDIS to go gather Rose. Isla sat on the steps and hoped she had just made the right choice.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter is a tad quick moving, but It turned out okay, I suppose.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **GhostlySights: The only spoiler you're getting is that when Martha meets Jack, Isla meets Jack.**

Isla sat in her kitchen, reading the newspaper as her mother bustled around the kitchen. She turned the page and saw a picture of Rose, with a tagline of "12 month Anniversary since Rose Tyler's disappearance." She sighed and put the paper down.

"Poor Jackie," Isla's mum murmured, having seen the photo. "I've been trying to help her through as best I can. I can only hope she gets the same happy ending that we got."

"Mum," Isla warned. Audrey put her hands up, dropping the subject.

"I've got another doctor's appointment today. Why don't you head over to Jackie's and help her put up some new fliers."

"Another doctor's appointment? Mum, that's the third this month, are you sure everything's alright?"

"Yes, dear, of course! Just getting tests done, to keep being healthy! Now, go on, love, off to see Jackie."

"Okay," Isla agreed, eyeing her mother suspiciously. She stood from the table, grabbed her messenger bag which held her phone, laptop, wallet and keys, and started on the 15 minute walk to the Tyler residence.

When she arrived, she noticed an officer leaving, a teary eyed Jackie thanking him.

"Jackie?" Isla jogged the rest of the way to the Rose's mum. Jackie turned to her, and her face lit up.

"Oh, Isla, it's a miracle! She's on the roof! Oh, my god! She's home, she's on the roof!"

"Oh, brilliant!" Isla grinned, hugging Jackie tightly, "Jackie, that's absolutely brilliant!"

After more excited chatter between the two, Isla climbed the stairs to the roof, spotting Rose and the Doctor sitting on the edge.

"Oi there, time travelers! Heard you got on well without me! Zombies and ghosts in Victorian England, eh?" She shook her phone, on which Rose had called and told her of their adventure before returning to modern London.

"Isla!" Rose hugged her friend when she sat down.

"How did your mum take it, then?"

"I can't tell her. I can't even begin. She's never gonna forgive me."

"Ah, sure she will! She's Jackie. She'll always forgive you."

"But I missed a year!"

"Yup."

"Was it good?"

"Meh."

Rose laughed despite herself. "You're useless."

"Oi! I resent that!"

"Well, if it's this much trouble, are you going to just stay here?" The Doctor asked, looking over at Rose.

"I don't know. I can't do that to her again."

"So don't." Isla said, "Tell her."

-8-

As it turns out, Rose didn't need to tell her mother anything. A spaceship crashed into Big Ben that very day, and landed in the Thames. Isla had gone home just before the accident, and was forced to watch from television as all was thrown into chaos.

From what Rose told her later, the aliens, which she called 'the Slitheen' killed the Prime Minister and took over high ranking members of the British Government. Though how Rose described it, they took the skin of the individuals they were disguised as.

They were posed as Government officials in order to gain control of the UN's missile codes, planning to launch them at other countries to start World War III. The Doctor got Mickey to hack into a Naval Submarine and fire a missile at 10 Downing Street, destroying the Slitheen. The press had declared the events a hoax, but Jackie, Mickey, and Isla knew the truth.

-8-

"Mum?" Isla knocked on the door of her mother's bedroom. "I'm heading over to Jackie's for Christmas Eve dinner, are you coming?"

"No, Isla, love," Audrey called back, though her voice was hoarse from throwing up all night. "Mummy's not feeling well, you go on."

"Alright," Isla agreed, lingering at the doorway, "I'll bring you back some of Jackie's cooking.."

"Alright, you have fun."

Isla sighed, and walked over to the front door, picking up the bag of gifts that sat there. There was one for Mickey, one for Jackie, one for Rose, and even one for the Doctor. Though, she hadn't exactly known what to get for the Doctor, hadn't even known if he celebrated Christmas.

She walked down the road at a normal pace, avoiding the slush puddles so as to keep her feet dry as possible. As she was nearly to Jackie's flat, she heard a familiar sound that made her heart pound with excitement. A groaning, whooshing noise. The TARDIS.

Isla quickened her pace, agilely avoiding the puddles as she ran down the street. In the middle of the street, she collided with Mickey and Jackie, both of whom had also heard the TARDIS.

"Jackie, Isla, it's the TARDIS!"

"I know, I know, I heard it!"

"Mickey, she's alive, I said so, didn't I? She's alive?"

"Shh!" Mickey urged, unable to hear over Jackie's babbling. "Shut up a minute."

"Well, where is it, then?!"

Isla looked up, just in time to see the TARDIS appear out of thin air, crashing about. "Get down!" she cried, pushing Mickey and Jackie to the ground. The TARDIS banged to the ground roughly, landing in an alley. Isla scrambled to her feet, running to it. Just before she touched the door, it swung open, and a man wearing the Doctor's clothes stepped out, grinning widely. His hair was brown with slight undertones of red, his brown eyes excited as he looked around.

"Here we are, then! London! Earth! The solar system- I did it!" He stumbled out of the TARDIS, an expression of confused awe on his face as he wrapped an arm around Isla.

"Hello?" Isla asked, more than greeted. The man trained his attention on her.

"Ah! Isla Pierce! My brilliant little mutant friend! You've changed your hair."

Isla placed her hand to her hair, which was simply curled.

"Doctor?" She whispered.

"Hello!" He greeted, grinning again, before turning around, spotting the other two. "Jackie! Mickey! Blimey!- No! No, no, hold on. What was I gonna say? It was something I had to tell you. Something important. No, hold on, hold on, shh, shh, shh, shh. OH! I KNOW!" He sat there panting, grabbing onto Jackie and Mickey's shoulders, grinning even more. "Merry Christmas!"

And without another word, he tipped forward. Isla yelped as he fell onto her, but, having been practicing with her mutations, she was strong enough to hold him up.

Rose came out of the TARDIS, alarmed. "What's going on, what happened to him?"

"He just keeled over," Isla explained, placing a hand on his head. He had a slight fever.

"Wait a minute, who is he?!" Mickey demanded. "Where's the Doctor?!"

"That's him. Right in front of you, that's the Doctor."

"What do you mean he's the Doctor? Doctor Who?!"

-8-

"Think he'll be alright, Isla?" Rose stood hovering in the doorway to her old bedroom, watching as Isla lay her head on the Doctor's chest. Jackie sat on the bed as well, straightening out the pajamas.

"His heart's beating," Isla said. "Double time. Is that bad?"

"No, thank God. Mean's they're both working."

"What do you mean both?!" Jackie gasped.

"He's got two hearts."

"Oh, don't be stupid!"

"No," Isla spoke again, having shifted her head to the right side of the Doctor's chest. "He's definitely got two hearts."

"Anything else he's got two of?"

"Though I approve of your question...Leave him alone, Jackie," Isla warned, moving the hair out of the Doctor's face, "He's an alien, we have no idea what changing his face could mean." She got up and walked away into the kitchen, where Rose was going through the fridge. Isla hoisted herself up onto a counter.

"Oi, speaking of that," Jackie followed them, "How can he go changing his face? Is that a different face or is he a different person?"

"How should I know?" Rose demanded, shutting the fridge. She paused as Jackie went silent. "Sorry...Thing is...I thought I knew him, mum. I thought me and him were...And then he goes and does this." Rose started crying.

Isla frowned. "Rose...Sure, he's changed his face, maybe his personality is a bit different, but that's what people do, you know? Change. Doesn't mean they're different people, inside."

"Yeah. Well. Sure feels like it."

"I think you keep forgetting that he's not human."

"Yeah," Rose wiped at her eyes. "You're right. Big question is...Mum, where'd you get a pair of men's pajamas from?!"

"Howard's been staying over," Isla poured herself a cup of tea and smirked as she filled it with sugar.

"What, Howard from the market? How long's that been going on?"

"A month or so. First he thought he started delivering to the door, and I thought, 'That's odd' next thing you know, there's a bag of oranges-"

"Is that Harriet Jones?" Rose asked suddenly, going into the sitting room, where the news was playing.

"Oh, never mind me," Jackie rolled her eyes, making Isla snort into her tea.

"Why's she on the telly?"

"She's prime minister now," Isla called, not moving from the kitchen counter, keeping an eye on the Doctor.

"I'm 18 Quid a week better off," Jackie explained, "They're calling it 'Britain's Golden Age,' keep saying to people, 'My Rose has met her!'"

"She's done more than that! Rose stopped World War Three with her!" Isla called.

"Harriet Jones," Rose sighed fondly. She watched the news report on the Guinevere One, the probe Harriet and Britain's space program had sent to space. Isla, personally, thought it was a horrible idea. But, since she had decided to come home instead of travel with the Doctor, Isla didn't get a say in extra-terrestrial matters.

She'd just have to watch like the rest of the human race.


	6. Chapter 6

**Review Replies:**

 **Time-twilight: I'm glad you enjoyed chapter one!**

 **Neo-Mulder: Thanks! I'm trying to make Isla's story at least a tad different. She won't be home too long I'm afraid.**

"So, uh, what do you need? 20 Quid?"

"Do you mind? I'll pay you back." Rose took the money from Mickey as she walked down the street with him and Isla.

"Call it a Christmas present," Mickey chuckled.

"God, I'm all out of sync. You forget about Christmas and things in the TARDIS. They don't exist. You get sort of...Timeless."

"Oh, yeah, that's fascinating. Cuz I love hearing stories about the TARDIS. Oh, go on, Rose, tell us another one, cuz I swear I could listen to them all day. TARDIS this, TARDIS that."

"Careful, Mickey, your jealousy is showing," Isla laughed, stuffing her hands into her coat pockets.

"Shut up!"

"Mickey, what if he's dying."

"Okay!" Mickey turned to leave, but Rose was quick to apologize. "Just let it be Christmas. Just me, you and Isla, like old times! No Doctor, no monsters, No life or death."

"Okay," Rose agreed. They walked along the shops, looking for something to get Jackie for Christmas. Isla wasn't paying attention to what they were saying, focusing instead on the shiver that was going down her back. She turned towards the brass Santa band that was playing "God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen" loudly in the middle of the square. They were turned towards them, never ceasing their song. Isla glanced over to see that Mickey and Rose had moved on, and suddenly, the music stopped.

She snapped her head around to look at the Santa's. All of them were standing in formation, pointing their instruments at them. Isla growled, and took a step forward, just as flames shot from one instrument, the rest shooting bullets everywhere. Isla pushed Rose and Mickey behind a kiosk, out of harm's way, before advancing on the Santa's.

"Isla!" Rose protested, "You'll be killed!"

"No," Isla called back, still running forward, "I've been practicing!"

The Santa in front of her shot fire at her, and she front flipped over it, landing with her legs hooked over it's shoulders. She gripped with her thighs, flipped and twisted, making the Santa hit the ground hard, its metal face flying off and clattering on the stone sidewalk. Isla kicked one of the Santa's weapons, triggering it. The bullets hit a Christmas tree, making it fall towards them, ornaments raining down upon them and shattering on the pavement. Isla quickly did a back handspring to get out of the way, watching as the tree fell right between her, Rose, Mickey and the Santa's. She turned and grabbed Rose's hand, dragging her, and Mickey as well, down the street.

"What's going on, what have we done?" Mickey demanded, "Why are they after us?!"

"I don't think they are- TAXI!" Isla threw a hand out, and was relieved when the taxi stopped to let them in. Once they were safely on their way home, she looked over at them, "I think they're after the Doctor. Rose, call your mum and warn her."

"Okay," Rose already had her phone to her ear before Isla had finished talking. "She's not answering!"

"Damn it, Jackie, Get off the phone!" Isla cried, hitting her head back on the seat. The taxi skidded to a halt, and Rose threw the driver the 20 Quid from Mickey.

"Mum!" they barged into the flat, Rose taking up the phone, "Mum, get off the phone!"

"It's only Bev, she says hello!"

"Bev? Yeah, look, it'll have to wait." Rose hung up on poor Bev and turned to her mother, "Right, it's not safe, we gotta get out, where can we go?"

"My mate Stan. He'll put us up." Mickey promised.

"Stan is only two blocks away," Isla shook her head.

"What about Mo, where's she living now?" Rose asked Jackie.

"I dunno, Peak District."

"We'll go to cousin Mo's then."

"Oh, it's Christmas Eve! We're not going anywhere, what are you babbling about?!"

"Jackie?" Isla asked suddenly, eyeing a Christmas tree in the corner and inching towards the Doctor's room. "Where did you get that tree? It's new, where did it come from?"

"I thought it was you lot!"

"How could it be us?" Rose hissed.

"Well, you went shopping, there was a ring at the door, and there it was."

"No, it wasn't us."

"Then who was it?"

"Santa," Isla hissed, grabbing Jackie's arm, "stay away from the tree."

The tree suddenly lit up, and Jingle Bells issued from the branches as sections of it started spinning like a tornado.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Rose complained.

"Get out, get out!" Mickey urged.

Isla pushed Rose and Jackie to the door as Mickey picked up a chair, attempting to fight off the tree as it destroyed the coffee table. SAShe glanced back at Mickey.

"Oi!" She snapped, "You can't fight a Christmas tree, you dunce! Get out of there."

Mickey shouted out as the chair was destroyed, and ran for the door as well, coming into the Doctor's room with Rose and Jackie on his heels, slamming the door and barricading it. Isla was at the Doctor's side in an instant.

"Doctor!" Isla shook him, "Doctor wake up!"

Jackie started wailing as the Christmas tree started to cut apart the door and the wardrobe pressed against it.

"Rose, the Sonic!"

"Right!" She took it from the Doctor's leather jacket and placed it in his unmoving hand. The tree burst through the door, and Jackie and Mickey ran from it. Rose leaned forward and whispered into the Doctor's ear. His eyes snapped open, and he pointed the Sonic at the tree, which burst into flame and exploded.

Isla sighed and slumped onto the bed next to him. "Morning, Doc. Any ideas on what the _hell that was?_ "

"Remote control," he replied, "but who's controlling it?" He hoisted himself from bed, grabbing the robe that hung on the bedpost, throwing it on as they all went outside. Down on the street were three of the original five Santa's from the Square, standing in a triangle formation.

"That's them!" Mickey cried, "What are they?!"

The Doctor simply raised the Sonic at the Santas, and they got into tighter formation, teleporting away in bright blue light.

"They've just gone!" Mickey gasped, "What kind of rubbish were they? I mean no offense but they're not much if a Sonic Screwdriver's gonna scare them away."

"Pilot fish," the Doctor murmured.

"What?"

"They were just pilot fish." The Doctor suddenly grunted and fell back against the railing.

"What?!" Jackie asked, "What's wrong?!"

"You woke me up too soon. I'm still regenerating. I'm bursting with energy." He opened his mouth, and golden mist left his lips. Isla stared at it in wonder, finding it oddly beautiful. "You see? The pilot fish could smell it. A million miles away. So they eliminate the defense, that's you lot, and they carry me could run their batteries off me for a couple of YEA-AH!" He groaned and threw himself against the wall opposite to where he was leaning.

"Oh!" Jackie gasped, "Oh! Oh!"

"My head!" the Doctor moaned as Jackie knelt before him, helping him stay up as Isla gripped his shoulder gently. "I'm having a neuron implosion. I need…"

"What do you need?" Jackie cut in, worried.

"I need…"

"Say it, tell me, tell me."

"I need…"

"Painkillers?"

"I need…"

"Do you need aspirin?"

"I…"

"Codeine? Paracetamol? Oh, I dunno, Pepto-Bismol?"

"I need…"

"Liquid paraffin? Vitamin C? Vitamin D? Vitamin E?"

"I need…"

"Is it food? Something simple? Uh, a bowl of soup? A nice bowl of soup? Soup and a sandwich? Soup and a little ham sandwich?"

"I need you to shut up!" he shouted, before gasping several times.

"Oh, he hasn't changed that much, has he?" Isla laughed, ruffling his hair affectionately. He shouted in pain and moved again to the opposite wall of the outdoor hallway. "I'm sorry!"

"Not you," he panted, "We haven't got much time. If there's pilot fish, then…" he pulled an apple out of his pocket, "Why's there an apple in my dressing gown?"

"Oh, that's Howard, sorry," Jackie smiled sheepishly, "sorry."

"He keeps apples in his dressing gown?"

"He gets hungry."

"What, he gets hungry in his sleep?"

"Sometimes."

"AH!" The Doctor squeezed his eyes shut in pain. "Brain…collapsing…" he grabbed at Rose's arm, finding it difficult to speak, pain coursing through every cell in his body, but he needed to tell them, "P…the pilot fish. The pilot fish mean...that something…something…" He groaned one more time, "Something's coming."

With that, he collapsed completely to the ground.

Isla sighed and gripped him under his shoulders. Mickey quickly jumped to help, grabbing the Doctor's legs and dragging him back into bed. Rose and Isla stayed in the room with him as Mickey grabbed his laptop to do research on pilot fish.

"Isla," Rose handed her a cloth soaked in cool water, "keep an eye on him, he only has one heart beating now. I'm going to go check in on the news."

"Kay," Isla agreed, taking Rose's spot on the bed, wiping the sweat off the Doctor's head with the cloth. When Rose was out of the room, Isla smiled down at the Doctor. "You've been taking care of her, like I asked. Thank you," she pushed his hair out of his face. "My mum's sick. She keeps telling me she's fine, but I know better. She keeps waking up in the middle of the night and throwing up. She's gaunt and pale. Hasn't been eating. I'm worried. What if she dies, Doctor? What if something happens to you or to Rose or Jackie and Mickey? Then I'll be the one with nobody."

"Isla!" Rose crashed into the room. "Guinevere One! It sent a transmission from space! Aliens!"

Isla stood quickly. "Well," she murmured, "that's not good." She moved into the living room and watched on the television, news reporters going crazy over the Aliens.

"Girls," Mickey called, "Take a look, I've got access to the military." He showed them a page with the spaceship's position to the Earth. "They're tracking a spaceship. It's big, it's fast, and it's coming this way."

"Coming for what, though? The Doctor?" Rose asked.

"Maybe for all of us? Enslaving the human race?" Isla replied, as the Alien appeared on the screen, speaking it's alien language.

"Have you seen it before?" Mickey asked. Rose shook her head.

"No," she said. "I don't understand what they're saying. Isla?"

"No," Isla sighed, "And that's probably not good."

"What do you mean?"

"The TARDIS translates alien languages inside my head, all the time, wherever I am." Rose explained.

"If it's not doing it now, it mean's the Doctor's more not well than we thought." Isla looked back towards the Doctor's room, where Jackie had fallen asleep looking after him. Isla sighed and grabbed a cup of tea, moving to place it on the bedside table. Rose and Mickey followed her and stood at the door, watching her put a pillow under Jackie's head.

"The Doctor wouldn't do this." Rose said quietly. "The old Doctor, the _proper_ Doctor. He'd wake up. He'd save us."

"Rose," Isla looked at her friend sharply, "he _is_ the proper Doctor. He looks a bit different, is all. I really am growing tired of these judgments that he's not the Doctor."

Rose scoffed and walked off, Mickey sighed and went after her. Isla simply rolled her eyes and lay her head down on the Doctor's chest, listening to one heart beating strong. The sound lulled her into a light sleep.

She awoke to the sound of shouting. Mickey came barging into the room, "Isla, something's going on!"

"What is it?"

"Everyone's heading for the roof! I think they're going to jump!"

"What?!" Isla ran from the flat and up to the roof and true to Mickey's word, people were lined on the edge of the building, staring blankly. "Oh, my God."

"What do we do?" Mickey asked.

"Nothing," Rose responded, "there's no one to save us. Not anymore."

"Well then," Isla responded, seeing that nobody was actually going to jump at the moment. She turned around and started walking back towards Rose's flat. "We'll just have to save ourselves." She walked into the flat and shook Jackie awake.

"What is it, Isla, dear?" Jackie yawned, stretching.

Isla didn't answer, just turned around and switched on the news. Harriet Jones sat in the Queen's office, looking somber.

"Ladies and gentlemen..." Harriet spoke, "If I may take a moment during this terrible time. It's hardly the Queen's speech, I'm afraid that's been cancelled," she looked off camera, "Did we ask about the royal family?" she blinked at the reply, paling slightly, "Oh. They're on the roof. But, ladies and gentlemen, this crisis is unique, and I'm afraid to say, it might get much worse. I would ask you all to remain calm. But I have one request: Doctor, if you're out there...we _need_ you."

Jackie looked over at her daughter, who had her eyes glued to the screen, tears welling up. She was breathing deeply, fighting off sobs.

"I don't know what to do. But if you can hear me, Doctor..."

Rose turned away.

"If anyone knows the Doctor, if anyone can find him...the situation has never been more desperate."

Rose turned and walked towards the Doctor's room

"Help us. _Please_ , Doctor. _Help us_."

She leaned heavily against the hallway wall, sobbing quietly. She had no idea what to do. No idea how to help. Jackie quickly made her way over to her, taking her in her arms, trying to comfort her.

"He's gone!" She cried, "The Doctor's gone. He left me, mum! He left me, mum!"

Isla opened her mouth to tell Rose that the Doctor wasn't gone, that he was just asleep, trying to heal, when suddenly a massive force smashed all the windows and glass. The ground shook violently, causing Isla and Mickey to grab onto whatever they could.

"What the HELL was that?!"

Mickey shook his head, and they all quickly made their way outside to see what had made the ruckus.

Flying over the city was a massive, meteor looking ship, casting a gloomy shadow over London.

"What do we do?" Mickey asked again.

"Like I said," Isla responded, "We're gonna save ourselves. At least until the Doctor wakes up."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm thinking of starting a tumblr for this Fanfic account, for extras of my stories and whatnot, what do you guys think of that idea?**

 **Review Replies:**

 **NeoMulder: I'm glad you're liking it! I'm rather fond of this episode myself.**

 **deathb4beauty: Yeah, Rose isn't my favorite companion, if I'm completely honest. It probably shows.**

-8-

"Mum!" Isla came running into her Flat. Her mother stood leaning against the counter, watching the news with wide eyes. "Mum, get your stuff, we have to go."

"Isla!" Audrey gasped, "There's a ship!"

"Yes, mum, I know. Aliens, so horrible. We need to go!" As Isla spoke, she was moving through the house, stuffing a duffel bag full of both her clothes and her mother's. She didn't let her mother protest as she dragged her out of the flat and towards the TARDIS at a rapid pace. She got there just as Rose and Mickey were dragging the Doctor towards the door.

"Isla!" Rose tossed her the key, "open the door!"

Isla caught it in her free hand, opening the door quickly and pushing her mother in before turning to help Rose and Mickey bring the Doctor in.

"No chance you can fly this thing?" Mickey asked, and Rose shook her head.

"Not anymore, no."

"Well you did before."

"I know, but it's sort of been wiped out of my head like it's forbidden."

"That's probably for the best. We don't want to be detected by the aliens. Mum!" Isla looked up to see her awed mother about to push a button, "don't touch, yeah? Why don't you help Jackie with the rest of the food?"

"Here we are, a nice cup of tea!" Jackie handed the thermos to Mickey.

"Mm, the solution to everything," Rose snarked.

"Cut the shit Rose. Grow up." Isla scolded, kneeling down to check on the Doctor.

"I'll get the rest of the food," Jackie said, "Now, then, Audrey, come and help, love?"

"Jackie?" Audrey asked, as Jackie pulled her from the TARDIS, "What on earth was that room?!"

"Tea, like we're having a picnic while the world comes to an end. Very British. Oi! How does this thing work?" Mickey asked, slapping a monitor, "It picks up TV, maybe we can see what's going on out there?"

"I dunno, just sort of tunes itself." Rose pressed a few buttons. A signal sounded when she did. They sat there in silence, listening for a bit.

"What is it, like a distress signal?"

"Fat lot of good that's gonna do."

"Jesus," Isla stood up, frowning at this stranger that had once been her friend. "You've changed quite a bit, Rose, not necessarily for the better."

"Oi!"

"No, don't act like it's not true. You've been a miserable, useless lump this whole time. Why are you so keen to give up and lose hope?"

"Because what hope is left?!" Rose shouted back.

"He's not dead! One of his hearts is still beating and he's still breathing. You think he's dead just because he's changed his face. But you don't realise that he's gonna save the day as soon as he wakes up."

"Yes, well not everyone can be as optimistic as you!"

"Well maybe they should be, instead of being a bitch to everyone trying to help," Isla turned away from Rose.

There was a tense silence, before Mickey cleared his throat.

"Look at it this way," he said, "We're stuck in here with Jackie Tyler's cooking."

"Where is she?" Rose asked, realizing it shouldn't be taking so long to get the food.

"I dunno," Isla sighed. "I better go help them. My mum's probably too weak to hold the bags."

"Oi, tell her anything from a tin, that's fine!"

"Tell her yourself."

"Oh, but Xena, you're braver than I am!"

"Got that right!"

"Wait, Isla, I'm coming with you!" Rose came down the stairs. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "He's just...different."

"I know." They walked out of the TARDIS, realizing a second too late that they weren't at the Powell Estate anymore. They were on the ship. Rose shrieked as they were grabbed. Isla elbowed one of the ones holding her, but pain rocketed through her arm as she hit the bone-like armor.

"Rose!" Mickey came running out, leaving the door wide open. Isla glanced over her shoulder.

 _The assembled hordes of Genghis Khan couldn't get through those doors, and believe me, they've tried._

"The door, close the door!" She cried. Mickey jumped and turned, shutting the door seconds before two aliens grabbed him as well.

"Rose!" Harriet Jones grabbed her as she and Isla were led forth. "Oh, my precious thing. The Doctor. Is he with you?"

"No. We're on our own. But I have got one thing."

"And what's that?"

"Isla Pierce." Rose turned to her friend, "you have got to help us."

"What are these aliens called, Prime Minister?" Isla asked. Harriet eyed her up and down, before looking at the leader of the aliens.

"We believe they're called the Sycorax."

Isla nodded, and bit her lip, thinking about what she could do. They were vastly outnumbered, this much was obvious, so it wasn't like she could fight them. The Doctor was unconscious, no help to anyone at the moment, but with some carefully chosen words, she may be able to distract the Sycorax long enough for the Doctor to wake up. But if he didn't, she'd need to come up with another idea before all of them were killed.

With another, more firm nod, Isla made a decision.

"Oi!" She stepped forward, hands on her hips. The Sycorax started rumbling loudly. "I seek peaceful treaty with the Sycorax, under Article 15 of the Shadow proclamation!" They were the words the Doctor used with the Nestene Consciousness, and Isla hoped they applied here. It appeared to get the leader's attention, as he looked down at her, eyes narrowed.

"Yeah!" Rose stepped forward. "We command you to leave this world with all the authority of the...Slitheen Parliament of Raxacoricofallapatorius, and um...the Gelth Confederacy?" the leader strode towards her, "A…as uh...sanctioned...by the Mighty Jagrafess...and...oh, the Daleks! Now, _leave_ this planet in peace! In peace..." She cleared her throat awkwardly as the Sycorax started laughing at her.

"The yellow girl is very funny. And now...she will die." Harriet's Personal Assistant spoke, reading from a tablet, which was translating Sycoraxic into English.

"Leave her alone!" Harriet snapped, at the same time Mickey cried, "Don't touch her!" They were both held back by Sycorax. Isla placed an arm in front of Rose and pushed her behind her protectively.

"Did you think you were clever with your stolen words?" Harriet's PA continued to translate what the Sycorax leader was saying. "We are the Sycorax, and we stride in the darkness. Next to us, you are but a wailing child. If you are the best your planet has to offer as a champion-"

"Then your world will be gutted, and your people enslaved."

"Then your world will be gutted and your people enslaved- hold on, that's English."

"He's talking English?"

"You're talking English," Rose repeated.

"I would never dirty my tongue with your primitive bile."

Isla scoffed, "Is that right?"

"That's English." Rose breathed, backing up, "Can you all hear English?"

"That's definitely English."

"I SPEAK ONLY SYCORAXIC!"

"If I can hear English, it's being translated, which means it's working. Which means-" Rose and Isla both turned around as the TARDIS doors opened up. The Doctor stood there in his pajamas, grinning slightly.

"Ladies!" He greeted Isla and Rose, "Did you miss me?"

The Sycorax leader roared and attempted to lash the Doctor with his whip, which glowed with energy. The Doctor grabbed the end of the whip, letting it wrap around his arm, and yanked it away.

"You could take somebody's eye out with that!"

"HOW DARE-" The Sycorax raised his staff, but the Doctor took that away too, snapping it over his knee.

"You just can't get the staff. Now you," he pointed at the leader, "just wait! I'm busy!" He approached the group, a grin growing on his face. "Mickey, 'ello! And Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North! Blimey, it's like 'This is Your Life!' TEA!" He turned to Rose, "that's all I needed, a good cup of tea. A superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin. Just the thing for healing synapses. Now, first things first." He looked between Rose and Isla. "How do I look?"

"Uh.." Rose blinked, "Different."

"Good different, or bad different?"

"Good. Good, definitely good." Isla responded, and the Doctor grinned at her, "Not that you didn't look good before but-"

"Am I ginger?"

"No...Just...Sort of brown."

"Oh, I wanted to be ginger, I've never been ginger. And _you_ , Rose Tyler! Fat lot of good you were! You gave up on me! Ohh that's rude! Is that the sort of man I am now- am I rude? Rude and not ginger."

"You were a little rude before," Isla admitted, "but it's more like blunt, I suppose."

"I'm sorry," Harriet cut in, "who is this?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"He's the Doctor," Rose agreed.

"But what happened to my Doctor? Or is it just a title that's passed on?"

"I'm him. I'm literally him. Same man, new face. Well...New everything."

"But you can't be."

"Harriet Jones. We were trapped in Downing Street and the one thing that scared you wasn't the aliens, wasn't the war, it was the thought of your mother being on her own. Sound familiar, Isla?"

Isla blushed and looked away, "Yeah, well..."

"Oh my God!" Harriet gasped.

"Did you win the election?" The Doctor lowered his voice, coming closer with a grin. Harriet grinned too.

"Landslide majority," she nodded.

"If I might interrupt!" The Sycorax leader snapped. The Doctor looked over at him, grin still in place.

"Yes, sorry, hello, big fella!"

"Who exactly are you?"

"Well, that's the question."

"I demand to know who you are!" The Sycorax roared.

" _I don't know_!" The Doctor roared back mockingly. "See, that's the thing, I'm the Doctor, but beyond that, I have no clue. I literally do not know who I am. It's all untested. Am I funny? Am I sarcastic? Sexy?" he winked over at Rose, who smirked, "Right old misery? Life and soul? Right-handed? Left-handed? A gambler? A fighter? A coward? A traitor? A liar? A nervous wreck? I mean, judging by the evidence, I've certainly got a gob. And how am I gonna react, when I see this." He pointed up a short flight of stairs to where a glowing button sat on a raised pedestal.

"A great big threatening button?" The Doctor continued, laughing, jogging up the stairs. "A great big threatening button which must not be pushed under any circumstances, am I right? Let me guess, It's some sort of control matrix, hmm? What's feeding it?" He opened up a small hatch under the button, and peered inside. "Blood?" He poked it and brought a red substance up to his mouth and tasted it. "Yeah. Definitely blood. Human blood, A-Positive, with just a dash of iron. Ah," the Doctor made a face at the taste and wiped his finger off on his shirt. His rambling continued.

"But that means...Blood control- BLOOD CONTROL! OH! I haven't seen blood control for _years_! You're controlling all the A-Positives. Which leaves us with a great big stinking problem. Cuz...I really don't know who I am. I don't know where to stop. So if I see a great big threatening button which should never, ever, ever be pressed...Then I just wanna do this!" He slammed his hand down on the big orange button.

"NO!" Everyone cried, but the Doctor just grinned.

"You killed them!" Harriet's assistant shouted.

"What do you think, big fella? Are they dead?"

"We've allowed them to live." The Sycorax hissed, shifting uncomfortably.

"'Allow,'" the Doctor laughed, "You've no choice! See that's all blood control is, cheap bit of voodoo. Scares the pants off you, but that's as far as it goes. Like hypnosis. You can't hypnotise someone to death. Survival instinct is too strong."

"Blood control was just one form of conquest! I can summon the armada and take this world by force."

"Well, yeah, you _could_ , yeah, you could do that, of course you could," the Doctor stepped down and turned to look at the Sycorax, "But _why_? Look at these people," he gestured to the humans, speaking passionately, "These human beings. Consider their potential. From the day they arrive on the planet and blinking step into the sun. There is more to see than can ever be seen. More to do than...no...Hold on." The Doctor paused, looking off to the side in thought. "Sorry, that's the Lion King! But the point still stands! Leave them alone!"

"Or what?"

"Or!" The Doctor grabbed a sword from one of the guards and ran to stand by his friends. He held it high in the air. "I challenge you!"

The Sycorax surrounding them all began laughing loudly.

"Ohh, that struck a chord! Am I right to assume that the sanctified rules of combat still apply?"

"You stand as this world's champion?" The leader asked, pulling out his own sword as he descended the steps.

"I've no idea who I am, but you've just summed me up." The Doctor took off his dressing robe and threw it to the side. Rose caught it, watching the scene unfold with rapt attention at Isla's side.

"So...you accept my challenge? Or are you just a cranak pel casacree salvak?"

The Sycorax leader hissed, raising his sword, and his fellow aliens all began cheering. They both got on their knees staring at each other. "For the planet?"

"For the planet," the Doctor agreed.

The fight commenced. Almost immediately after the first blow, the Doctor stumbled and the Sycorax leader laughed at him. The Doctor just glared and regained his balance, glancing at his companions before retaking his fighting stance. The leader swung the sword almost crudely, but he did it fast, and the Doctor almost couldn't keep up. He fell to his bum after avoiding one particular attack, and the leader's sword almost came down on him.

"Look out!" Rose yelled.

"Oh, yeah, _that_ helps!" he called back sarcastically, getting back to his feet once again, "Wouldn't have thought of that otherwise, _thanks_ ," they started fighting again, the Doctor climbing up the stairs as he avoided the blows, leading the leader to a more open space, "Bit of fresh air?" he hit a button and a door opened, to a wide platform outside the ship, big enough for them to continue fighting on. They kept fighting, everyone following with their eyes until the leader managed to hit the Doctor on the nose with the flat of the blade. The Doctor yelped and put a hand to his face.

Rose went to go running to him, but Isla grabbed her wrist, holding her back.

"He'll be fine," she promised, "he can do anything, remember?"

"She's right!" The Doctor called, "Invalidate the challenge and he wins the planet!"

Then, with determination, the Doctor gave a battle cry and ran forward, clashing swords with the leader, locking them in a dangerous dance.

They groaned as they tried to overpower each other, and the Doctor was knocked backwards to the ground. The leader seized this opportunity of distraction and slashed at the Doctor's wrist, cutting his hand off. It fell down the side of the ship, sword and all, spiraling towards the earth. The Doctor stared at his new stump, before looking back up at the leader, annoyance written on his features, "You cut my hand off!"

"JAH!" the leader shouted, thinking he had won. "Sycorax!"

The Doctor just got to his feet, "And now I know what sort of man I am. I'm lucky. 'Cuz, quite by chance, I'm still within the first 15 hours of my regeneration cycle. Which means I've got just enough residual cellular energy...to do this," he held up his stump, growing his hand right back. Isla made a face, more than slightly grossed out.

"Witchcraft!"

"Time Lord."

"Doctor!" Rose shouted, grabbing one of the guard's swords and tossing it to him.

He caught it by the handle and spun it around, "Oh, so I'm still the Doctor, then?"

"No arguments from me!" Rose smiled.

He turned back to the leader, "Wanna know the best bit? This new hand..." he put on a southern accent, "It's a fightin' hand!" he ran at the leader and the fight resumed. They fought a few more moments before the Doctor got him hard in the stomach with the hilt of his sword, always too merciful to kill if there was a chance of redemption. The group winced as the leader groaned. The Doctor did it again and again, causing the leader to fall to the ground in the same spot the Doctor lost his hand. He pointed his sword at the leader's throat, "I win."

"Then kill me!"

"I'll spare your life if you'll take this champion's command. Leave this planet, and never return. What do you say?"

"Yes."

The Doctor pushed the sword closer to the leader's neck, snarling at him, "Swear on the blood of your species."

"I swear."

His grin returned instantly, "There we are, then! Thanks for that! Cheers, big fella!" he stabbed the sword into the ground so that it stood upright and turned to face his friends.

"Bravo!" Harriet clapped.

"That says it all," Rose ran forward, his dressing robe in hand, "Bravo!"

Isla clapped slowly, strolling forward as Rose helped the Doctor into the robe.

"Yeah," she agreed, putting on a teasing smile, "Not bad for a man in his jim-jams. Very Arthur Dent."

"There was a nice man. Hang on, what have I got in here?" The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out- "A satsuma? Oh, Rose Tyler, that friend of your mother's, he does like his snacks, doesn't he? And doesn't that just scream Christmas? You go through all those presents, and tucked away at the end, there's always one stupid satsuma. I mean, who wants a satsuma?"

The Sycorax Leader grabbed the Doctor's sword and got to his feet, raising it and roaring. The Doctor's face grew hard as he pitched the satsuma, making it hit a button on the wall. The floor fell away from the leader's feet, and he screamed as he fell.

"No second chances. I'm that sort of a man."

They walked back into the ship and looked over at the rest of the Sycorax.

"By the ancient rites of combat, I forbid you to scavenge here for the rest of time. And when go you back to the stars and tell others of this planet...when you tell them of its riches, its people, its potential. When you talk of the Earth, then make sure that you tell them this: It. Is. Defended!"

Without another word, they were transported back down to Earth.

"Where are we?" Rose asked, looking around at the construction and the buildings that were unfamiliar to her.

"We're on Bloxom Road. We're just around the corner! We did it!" Mickey began jumping excitedly.

"Wait, wait," the Doctor urged, watching the ship begin to fly away quickly.

"Go on, my son!" Mickey cried, "Oh, yeah!"

The Doctor smiled, then wrapped an arm around Isla's shoulders.

"I heard you," he murmured, "when I was asleep. 'Bout your mum."

"Oh," Isla replied, looking down.

"You're never alone, Isla. Just...Gimme a call, whenever you need me. I'll come running."

"Why?" Isla looked back up at him. He grinned.

"Well, you promised you'd come back."

She let out a soft laugh. She reached a hand into her coat pocket and pulled out a box wrapped up in silver and blue. "This is yours," she said.

The Doctor took the box gently and unwrapped it. Isla took the paper from him and watched as he opened the box. He pulled out a brown tie with silver-blue lines on it. He smiled and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Isla's head.

"Thank you, Isla. It's beautiful. I've got something for you too."

He pulled a chain from around his neck, on which dangled a small silver-gold key. He placed it in her palm, closing her fingers around it. "In case you ever get in trouble."

"Rose!" Jackie called, running around the corner.

"Mum!" Rose ran to her.

"Oh!" the Doctor mock groaned, "Talking of trouble..."

"Oh, my God!" Jackie gasped, "You did it, Rose! Oh!"

The Doctor smiled, watching as Mickey joined Jackie and Rose.

"You did it too!" Rose laughed, "It was the tea! Fixed his head!"

"That was all I needed, cup o' tea," he grinned.

"I said so!" Jackie called.

"Isla Nicole Pierce!" Audrey came storming towards her daughter, hugging her tightly. "What in the name of _God_ is going on?!"

"I'll explain later, mum," Isla promised. "Some day when it's not Christmas."

Audrey narrowed her eyes but nodded in acceptance. The Doctor cleared his throat awkwardly, and Audrey's eyes shot to him.

"And who is this?"

"Mum," Isla introduced, "this is the Doctor."

"You've got a brilliant daughter, Ms. Pierce. She's lovely."

"Yes, I know," Audrey shook his hand, "She's my perfect little dear. But she needs someone to take care of her."

"Mum," Isla groaned.

"Yes," the Doctor grinned, "she does."

"Oi!"

"Is it really him though?" Jackie asked, "The Doctor?"

"Yes, it's really him." Rose nodded.

Jackie shrugged, then caught sight of Harriet Jones.

"Oh my god, _It's the bleeding Prime Minister!_ "

"Come here, you," the Doctor grinned, pulling Jackie, Isla, Rose and Mickey into a tight hug.

"Are you better?" Jackie cooed.

"I am, yeah!" The Doctor nodded, hugging her again.

Suddenly, green light shot into the sky from what seemed to be all directions, firing directly at the fleeing ship.

Everyone stared up in horror, at the murder they had just witnessed.

-8-

"So that man. The Doctor. He's an alien?" Audrey and Isla sat on their couch at home, after their meal with the Doctor, Mickey, and the Tylers. Outside the window, ash from the destroyed ship was falling, white and soft as snow.

"Yes, mum. But not like those ones today. The Doctor's good. He's kind and smart and he usually is forgiving."

"Usually."

"He's good, mum."

"I sure hope so. And Jackie trusts him to travel around everywhere with Rose?"

"Yes, he's very trustworthy. They always save the world."

"The spaceship that hit Big Ben?"

"That was them."

"And Downing Street?"

"Yes."

"Hm..." Audrey looked at her daughter. "Let's go on a trip."

"A trip?" Isla repeated. Surely, she wasn't serious.

"Yes! I've been saving up ever since I was a little girl, with this big dream that I wanted to go to America and travel the states. So what do you say? Let's go to America!"

-8-

Isla stared at the window in front of her, turning her phone around in her hands. Her eyes were bloodshot, cheeks turned red and head pounding from all the sobbing she'd been doing. She pressed a button on her phone, putting it to her ear and hearing it ring. It was answered within seconds.

"I'm so sorry," he said.

"I didn't call to yell at you about Rose," she promised, "there was nothing you could have done. Even if she's in a parallel world, she's safe. She's alive. That's all that matters. As far as I'm concerned that means you've kept your promise." Isla didn't have the heart to tell him that she and Rose hadn't been on the best of terms, towards the end. Rose had, essentially, forgotten all about Isla in her travels with the Doctor. There was silence on the other side of the line, and Isla took a deep, shuddering breath. The sound of it caught the Doctor's attention.

"Have you been crying?"

"Yes."

"Isla..."

"You said...You said I could call you whenever I needed you. That you'd come running."

"Isla, what's wrong?" Alarm creeped into his tone. "What's happened?"

"My mum...She _was_ sick. Sicker than I thought. Cancer. She didn't tell me. She never told me, but I should have _known_. We were just back from a tour of America when she collapsed. She's been in the hospital since then, but...they couldn't help her. She's dead, Doctor. She's gone." Isla started crying again, her breaths coming in gasps.

There was a pause, and then she heard him pulling levers in the TARDIS.

"I'm coming for you, Isla, just tell me where you are."

"Royal Hope Hospital," she responded.

"I'm on my way, love."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I did decide to make that tumblr, ya'll. If you wanna pay me a visit over there (I'm on tumblr a lot) that'd be awesome. It's the same as my penname here, so it should be nice and easy to find!**

 **I was thinking of writing a Merlin story. Would anyone read it if I did? It would be a Merlin/OC, Arthur/OC story. I've been watching it lately and I can't get the ideas for a story out of my head.**

 **On a slightly more saddening note, my cat died this week.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **grapejuice101: So do I, but alas, it had to be done. I needed some way to get Isla to finally join with the Doctor for good, and, unfortunately, Isla's mom was holding that back.**

 **NeoMulder: It is sad, but look! Your wait is over, my friend! A new chapter has arrived!**

 **deathb4beauty: I'm glad I'm not the only one. People who prefer someone other than Rose are few and far between. Now, don't get me wrong, I respect those that** _ **do**_ **like Rose, I don't think there's anything wrong with that, I personally just don't like her, which stems from the way she acts in the Christmas Invasion, actually. Also, yes, Ten's swagger is most delicious, I agree, and so does Isla. Be assured the flirtation between her and the Doctor goes from zero to one hundred in an instant.**

 **Emzy2k11: Wow! I'm so glad you like the story! That really means a lot! I normally don't post another chapter until I finish writing the one that comes after it, but since you're so anxious to find out what happens, I decided to post this one a little early!**

Martha Jones strode down the street, on her way to work. Her phone was pressed firmly to her ear. Her family were calling her, one by one, all complaining about the same two things; Her brother's birthday, and her dad's pretty new girlfriend. With a grumble, she hung up with her father and put her phone down.

"Oi!" A female voice drew her attention. A young woman with long brown hair was dragging a man behind her by the tie, and the man had his hand around her wrist to ensure his tie was not choking him. The woman stopped right in front of Martha, and took the tie off of the man's neck and held it up in triumph.

"Like so!" The man was grinning from ear to ear.

"Maybe next time, you won't doubt me!"

"What?"

"Have a great day! Your ass looks amazing in those trousers, by the way." The woman pulled the man off by his hand, now. Martha stared after them, utterly shocked.

-8-

"Are you sure you want be back here?" The Doctor asked, as Isla ate his hospital provided jello. He knew it had to be painful for her to be in the same place her mother had died, and only a week after. They'd only just gotten back from the funeral when the Doctor decided to check into the hospital himself.

"Something weird is going on here," she responded quietly, pushing him down onto his bed. "Now sit. Stay." He growled playfully at her, nipping at the air just before her finger, which she was pointing in his face.

The curtain that separated them from the rest of the ER was suddenly pulled back, revealing the Dean of Medicine, surrounded by an entourage of students surrounding him. The man's name was Mr. Stoker, and he struck Isla as an incredibly pretentious gentleman.

"Now then, Mr Smith!" Mr. Stoker gave the Doctor a pleasant smile, "a very good morning to you!" He turned to Isla, who settled back into the chair next to the Doctor, a magazine on her lap. "Good morning to you, as well, Ms. Pierce."

Isla gave the man a tight lipped smile, before crossing her legs and opening the magazine. Stoker turned back to the Doctor. "How are we feeling today?"

"Oh, not so bad," the Doctor replied, smiling back at the man, "still a bit, you know, blah." He stuck out his tongue and shrugged nonchalantly at the word 'blah.'

Mr. Stoker nodded and turned back to his students. "John Smith, admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains. Jones," he looked to a a young, pretty student with dark skin and a pretty smile, not noticing the way Isla's eyes flashed towards him in alarm, before calming once more. "Why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me."

The young woman pulled out a stethoscope and looked at the Doctor. "That wasn't very clever of you, running around outside."

"Sorry?" The Doctor asked, brow furrowing in confusion.

"On Chancellor Street, this morning," Jones elaborated, "you came up to me and she your tie off. And then she said..." Jones gestured to Isla, a blush lighting up her cheeks, "Nevermind. But she did take your tie off."

"Really? What did she do that for?"

"I dunno. She just did!"

"Can you blame me?" Isla flipped a page in the magazine. "If it were decent to strip you down here and now, I would."

"Stop it, you. It wasn't me," the Doctor said firmly, looking back to Jones, though his voice held a tinge of confusion, "I was here, ask the nurses."

"Well, that's weird, cuz it looked like you. Have you got a brother?"

"No, not anymore," the Doctor continued to speak in a low, slightly confused tone as he processed the new information. "Just me."

"As time passes, and I grow ever more infirm and weary, Ms. Jones." Stoker cut in impatiently.

"Sorry," Jones smiled sheepishly and placed the stethoscope on the left side of the Doctor's chest. She heard a strong heartbeat, but it was accompanied by a slight echo. Jones' brow furrowed, and she looked up at the Doctor, then at Isla, who was smirking knowingly at her, head propped up against a closed fist. Jones moved the stethoscope to the right cautiously.

Another strong heartbeat.

Thoroughly confused, Jones looked up at the Doctor again. He winked, and Isla snorted, flicking her eyes back down to her magazine.

"I weep for future generations," Stoker sighed, "are you having trouble locating the heart, Ms. Jones?"

"Um..." Jones pulled away from the Doctor and backed up, "I dunno, stomach cramps?"

"That's a symptom, not a diagnosis. And you rather failed at basic techniques by not first consulting with the patient's chart." He went to grab the chart, but dropped it to the bed with a wince as he was shocked.

The Doctor's eyebrows shot up to his hairline, and Isla glanced up again.

"That happened to me this morning," Jones breathed.

"I had the same thing on the door handle," a young man put in. He'd been the student that had treated Isla's mother. His name is Oliver, from what Isla recalled.

"And me, in the lift," a female Indian student agreed. The Doctor's eyes shot from person to person as they spoke, soaking up the conversation like a sponge.

"Well, it's certainly to be expected. There's a thunderstorm moving in, and lightning is a form of static electricity. As was first proven by..." Mr. Stoker looked around at his students expectantly, awaiting an answer.

"Uh, Benjamin Franklin," Isla answered, getting a pleased grin out of the Doctor.

"Correct," Stoker seemed mildly surprised.

"My mate Ben," he turned to Isla and flicked the end of her white and black polkadot skirt, all that he could reach from the hospital bed. She rolled her eyes and flicked him back. "That was a day and a half. I got rope burns from that kite! And then I got soaked."

"Whine a bit more, mate," Isla sighed teasingly, turning a page in her magazine. "I'm sure the upper levels haven't heard you."

"And _then_ I got electrocuted."

"I wasn't _serious_!"

"Moving on," Stoker said awkwardly, then turned on his heel and walked away, his students following like ducklings. He turned to Oliver as they left, murmuring, "Perhaps a visit to the psychiatric ward..."

Isla looked at the Doctor, annoyed, "Brilliant, that was."

The Doctor simply grinned after Jones as she left, smiling shyly back at him.

-8-

"Will it always start this way, Isla Nicole Pierce?" The Doctor teased as he stretched his arms high above his head, "You and me, a dressing gown..." He stuck his hands in the pockets of the dressing gown Isla had brought from the TARDIS. "Ah, no satsuma. Well, we're in a cafeteria, I can buy one, I suppose."

Isla gave a soft laugh, looking out the window. It was raining, but she could distinctly see the area of dry ground just outside the hospital property. It was only raining over the hospital. She frowned, bringing her hand up to cradle the side of her neck. The Doctor did a double-take at the action.

"Everything alright?" he wondered, coming up next to her as he pulled the sash of his gown tight. He looked at the rain over her shoulder. It had started raining upwards. "Oh."

"What does this mean?" Isla's voice was breathy with slight fear.

"It's certainly nothing good, I can tell you that much. Come on, then!" The Doctor gripped her hand and dragged her off into the halls.

"Doctor, where are we going?!"

He shot her a reassuring grin, "Can't save the hospital in my dressing gown, now can I?"

"You did alright last time."

They passed a small break room, in which Jones stood, speaking into her mobile phone, and her friend, the young, female Indian student, watching the rain with wide eyes.

The Doctor paused to watch Jones for a moment, before continuing to pull Isla through the halls. Just as they reached the Doctor's assigned bed, the hospital began to shake violently, knocking Isla off balance. The Doctor turned quickly and grabbed her by the arms before she could topple to the ground.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Isla stared up at him for a moment, before nodding.

"Put on your clothes," she urged. The Doctor gave her a nod, then raised his eyes above her head to watch as Jones and her co-worker ran into the room to look out the window. He smiled down at Isla, before gripping the curtain and pulling it closed around his bed.

Isla joined Jones at the window, staring out wide-eyed. The hospital was no longer in the center of the city; instead, they were situated on the moon, staring at the Earth. Beyond the Earth, the vast emptiness of space.

"It's real," Jones breathed, "it's really real!"

"It can't be!" Her friend was near hysterics.

"But it is!"

"Hold on," Isla cut in, reaching forward to grasp the latch on the window.

"Don't!" Jones's coworker grabbed Isla by the wrist, "You'll let out all the air!"

"But...they're not exactly airtight," Jones waved at the windows as she spoke, "If the air was going to get sucked out, it would have happened straight away, but it didn't! So how come."

"Very good point!" The Doctor piped up from behind the curtain. Jones's coworker jumped, and Isla rolled her eyes, patting her on the shoulder.

"Pay no attention to that man behind the curtain," she said, before the curtain was yanked aside. The Doctor knelt on the ground, looking up at her with narrow eyes as he tied his shoes. She smirked at him, before returning her gaze to the young woman in front of them. "But he's right, that was a brilliant point. I'm Isla. What's your name? I'm sorry, I can't keep calling you Jones."

"Martha," she responded, smiling slightly at the odd pair. The Doctor stood from the ground and approached the window as well. He leaned over Isla to inspect the sill.

"Well then, Martha Jones, the question is, how are we still breathing?"

"We can't be!" The Indian woman cried.

"But obviously we are, so don't waste my time- Oi!" The Doctor gave Isla an affronted look, as she had smacked him in the chest.

"Rude!" She warned. He rolled his eyes and looked back at Martha.

"Martha, what have we got? Is there a balcony on this floor? Or a veranda, or-"

"By the patient's lounge, yeah."

"Well, then, what do you think?" The Doctor straightened to his full height, grinning charmingly down at Martha. "Fancy going out?"

"Okay," Martha agreed. Isla raised a brow.

"We might die."

"We might not."

Isla smirked and glanced at the Doctor, who grinned at the response.

"Good," he praised. "Come on. Isla, love, leave her, she'll hold us up." The Doctor wrapped his hand around Isla's and dragged her off. Martha followed them obediently.

"You're so _rude_." Isla said, as she kept pace with him. "You need a _spanking_."

He smirked at her.

"Is that a promise?" The Doctor watched a blush creep onto Isla's cheeks.

" _Honestly._ Don't flirt with me when we're in mortal danger!"

"You've never complained before."

"Are you two always like this?" Martha asked, as she caught up to Isla's side.

"I wouldn't know," Isla told the woman, "This is only the fourth time I've met him."

"Good times, though, eh?" The Doctor winked, and Isla rolled her eyes.

"There are a few things I can think of more important than flirting, right now," Martha gestured towards the wide, glass doorway that led out to a veranda, "for instance...?"

"Right," the Doctor agreed, "Sorry." Together, he and Martha opened the door to the veranda, pausing for a moment. Nothing happened, so the trio walked further outside.

Martha breathed in deeply, looking around in awe.

"We've got air! How does that work?"

"Just be glad it does," the Doctor murmured in response, folding his hands behind his back and observing his two companions. Isla's face was lit up by the Earth, excitement shining in her eyes as she placed her hands on the ledge of the balcony and peering out across the moon.

"This will never cease to amaze me, will it?" She asked, looking up at him. The Doctor gave her a gentle smile and shook his head.

"Never," he promised.

The realization that they were actually, properly stuck on the moon seemed to hit Martha suddenly. Her breath hitched, and tears started to gather in her eyes, though they didn't fall. Isla placed a hand on her back and rubbed gently.

"You alright?"

"I've got a party tonight," Martha replied. "My brother's 21st. My mother's going to be really...Really-" Martha stifled a cry into her hand, and Isla pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay. You're okay."

"Yeah," Martha agreed, nodding and straightening up.

"Sure?" The Doctor asked, watching her carefully.

"Yeah."

"You want to go in?"

"No way! I mean, we could die any minute, but all the same, it's beautiful!" Martha gestured to the expanse of gray rock around them.

"You think?" The Doctor asked, looking around too, a small smile on his face. _This_ is why he loved humans; they saw the beauty in things he'd long since forgotten _were_ beautiful.

Martha continued on, completely breathless from the sight. "How many people want to go to the moon?! And here we are!"

"Standing in the Earthlight," Isla agreed.

"What do you think happened?" Martha asked, looking over at the two strangers, who seemed to be the only ones in the entire hospital not in a panic.

"What do you think?" The Doctor asked, turning the question on Martha.

"Extraterrestrial," Martha replied firmly, not noticing the knowing look the duo shared over her head."It's got to be. I don't know, a couple of years ago that would have sounded mad, but these days? That spaceship flying into Big Ben? Christmas? Those Cybermen things?" She sighed sadly. "I had a cousin, Adeola. She worked at Canary Wharf. She never came home."

"I'm sorry." The Doctor's voice was low and pained. Isla shifted awkwardly; she'd been in America for the Battle of Canary Wharf, safe in the middle of nowhere with her mother. She only knew what the Doctor had told her, and that wasn't much, but she knew he'd gone through a lot during that. Not to mention...Rose...

"Yeah," Martha's voice broke, then she took a deep breath.

"I was there," the Doctor continued, "in the Battle, it was..."

Martha hadn't heard him, "I promise you, Mr. Smith, we will find a way out. If we can travel to the moon, then we can travel back."

The Doctor turned towards Isla, and again they shared a look over Martha's head. A silent conversation that consisted of blinking and slight head movements ensured, and then Isla sighed. The Doctor started to look around the Veranda for clues to see how the air was staying in.

"His name, it's not Smith. That's not his real name."

"Who is he, then?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"Oh!" Martha grinned, "Me too, if I ever pass my exams. What is it, then, Dr. Smith?"

"No, no," Isla placed her hands on Martha's shoulders to bring her attention forth again. "He's just the Doctor."

"How do you mean, 'Just the Doctor?'" Martha mimicked Isla's voice.

"Just...'The Doctor.'"

"What, people call you 'the Doctor?'" Martha's skepticism was making Isla giggle.

"Yeah." A firm nod from the Doctor.

"Well, I'm not. Far as I'm concerned, you've got to earn that title."

"Oh, I like her," Isla commented, gesturing at Martha before stepping up to the Doctor, hands on her hips. "You hear that, John Smith? You need to earn your title. Better make a start, then."

"Right," the Doctor agreed, he leaned down and picked up a small pebble from the ground. "Let's have a look. There must be some sort of-" he threw the pebble, and it bounced off of- "A forcefield. Keeping the air in."

"But, if that's like a bubble, sealing us in, that means that this is the only air we've got!"

"Doctor..." Isla trailed off, placing her hand on the side of her neck. "What happens when it runs out?"

"How many people in this hospital?" The Doctor asked, voice grim.

"I dunno, a thousand?" Martha guessed.

"To answer your question, Isla Nicole; One thousand people. Suffocating."

"Why would anyone do that?!" Martha demanded.

Overhead, engines roared, and the Doctor craned his head to look.

"Heads up," he murmured, a slight tinge of excitement in his voice. "Ask them yourself."

Above them, column shaped ships flew, landing quite a distance away from the hospital. Ramps lowered, and row after row of armor clad aliens marched from the ships, forcing thier way into the hospital.

"Aliens," Martha breathed, "that's aliens! Real, proper aliens!"

"Judoon," the Doctor growled. Isla glanced up at him, and shock filtered through her features; she'd never seen such a look of rage on the Doctor's face before. It was then that she truly noticed how much Rose's loss had taken a toll on the ancient, kind alien.

She took his hand and shook his arm gently, causing him to look down at her. His face softened.

"Let's go," he urged, pulling her back into the hospital.

Martha took another moment to stare at the approaching aliens, before following Isla and the Doctor inside.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I've decided to post the Merlin fic, since a good amount of reviewers said to go for it. I'll post an introductory chapter on my tumblr, and post the first chapter on here. Also on the tumblr (for a short time) will be little shorts about Isla and your choice of Doctor or companion (9-onwards) based on a prompt from a list, so if you would like to see one of those, you should head over there! There will also be more solid images about what my characters in my fics look like.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Guest: The flirting is so fun to write, I can't resist it. I can't wait for the Isla and Jack Flirtation Festival, as I've been calling it in my head.**

 **NeoMulder: I don't like Martha too much either, but I like her far better than Rose. But you can't blame her for her feelings for the Doctor, can you? After all, isn't everyone a little bit in love with him, in some way? I can tell you, I'm not going to change her too much from her original portrayal, but with Isla there, obviously some things will change.**

 **Bumblebee1013: Thank you! For your praise and the condolences. And I'm sorry about your dog! Keep a look out for the Merlin fic, it'll be on my tumblr within the next few days I should think, if it's not out already.**

 **deathb4beauty: Thanks, I've been really worried about how I'm portraying the Doctor. Donna is freakin' spectacular, I love her. I'm a big fan of Rory as well, and Bill has the potential of replacing Rory as my favorite, she's really good. I had a hunch I was going to love her, as soon as they started to promo her character, and I was right. As for the Merlin fic, like I said (multiple times, like a damn broken record) it will be out soon if it isn't already.**

-8-

The Doctor led Isla and Martha through the halls of the hospital. They reached a landing that looked over the main entrance to the hospital and crouched behind a potted plant, watching the Judoon file in through the doors. Everyone was panicking, cowering behind the waiting room chairs, screaming and crying while poor Oliver was trying to keep the peace. One of the Judoon pulled his helmet off, and Isla covered her mouth, a surprised squeak leaving her lips.

"Oh, look at that!" The Doctor mused, pointing behind the Judoon, who were now scanning people and marking their hands with X's "You've got a little shop! Love a little shop!"

"Doctor!" Isla hissed, grabbing his arm with shaking hands. "That's a bloody _rhinoceros_!"

"No, love, it's a Judoon." The Doctor spoke slowly, as though to an idiot, "They're police. Well, more like police-for-hire."

"Interplanetary thugs? _Brilliant_."

"Hm, sarcasm is unbecoming of you."

"These Judoon," Martha cut in, making the odd pair look over at her, "they brought us to the moon?"

"The moon is neutral territory," the Doctor explained, "According to galactic law, they've got no jurisdiction over the Earth, so they isolated it."

"So, the rain? The lightning?" Isla murmured, watching the chaos in the lobby.

"Exactly, that was them, using an H2O scoop."

"If they're like the police, does that mean we're under arrest?" Martha asked, gesturing towards the chaos in the lobby. "For trespassing on the moon or something?"

"No, but that's a good idea, I like that. No, it's simpler than that."

"They're scanning everyone," Isla realized, making the Doctor nod in agreement. "Making sure they're human. That means they're looking for an alien. Which, of course, is trouble." She smacked the Doctor in the side, "Is that all you're good for, you twat?"

"Oi!"

"Trouble?" Martha repeated, "What, for you? Why?" The Doctor gave Martha a look, and Isla started rubbing her neck and laughing nervously. "Oh, you're kidding." The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Don't be ridiculous!...Stop looking at me like that."

The Doctor did, looking instead at Isla. "How are you coming along with training your-"

"Fine, thanks. Much better than I was at age twenty."

"Good. But proud of you as I am, don't attack the Judoon, or you'll be disintegrated."

" _What_?"

"Come on, then." The Doctor got up and strode away, careful to avoid being seen by the Judoon.

Martha looked at Isla at wide eyes, "He's not serious?"

Isla gave Martha a sympathetic smile.

"Sorry. He's totally serious." She glanced at the Judoon again, then grabbed Martha's hand. "Listen, I know he's weird, and things can get scary and dangerous around him, that's why I left him in the first place. But he's the best option we've got."

"For what?"

Isla grinned and pulled Martha to her feet. "For everything. Now, let's go, Martha!" They dashed after the Doctor, who was waiting for them outside the door to the stairs. He led them up to the sixth floor, where he snuck into a records room.

"Right," he said, "Martha, you go keep a look-out, let me know when they're getting close. Isla, with me." Martha ran off to do as she was told, and Isla sat down next to the Doctor. Nervously, she played with the end of her skirt. The Doctor didn't take his eyes off the computer he was playing with, but tilted his head towards her. "If you've got something to ask, than ask it."

"What will the Judoon do if they find you?"

"Even the smallest of crimes warrants execution," he murmured, pulling out his sonic and scanning the computer, "if they think I'm the alien they're searching for, they'll kill me, no questions asked."

Isla paled, and placed her hands over the Doctor's. He still refused to look up at her. "Don't get caught, then," she urged. "You're all I've got left. I can't lose you."

"Oh, Isla," The Doctor sighed, "you're going to lose so much if you stay with me."

"But I won't lose _you_. And _you_ won't lose _me._ "

The Doctor finally pulled his eyes off the screen to grab the back of Isla's neck and pull her into a tight hug. Martha burst in, eyes wide in excitement.

"They've reached the third floor- oh." She watched the Doctor pull away after giving Isla's neck a gentle rub. He held up his sonic to continue scanning the computer. "What's that?"

"Sonic screwdriver," Isla replied, settling back in her seat. Martha rolled her eyes.

"Well, if you're not going to answer me properly-"

"No, really," the Doctor cut in, "It's a screwdriver, and it's sonic," he held it up, "see?"

"What else have you got?" Martha joked, "Laser spanner?"

"I did, but it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst, cheeky woman."

"Don't be bitter," Isla scolded, "just make a new one."

"What's wrong with this computer!?" The Doctor smacked the machine in frustration, making both Isla and Martha jump. "The Judoon must have locked it down...Judoon Platoon upon the moon." He ran a hand over his face, exhaustion evident in his expression, "Cuz I was just going to pick up Isla, I swear. I wasn't looking for trouble, honestly, I wasn't, but then she mentioned the static electricity, and I noticed the plasma coils around the hospital- the lightning, that's the plasma coils, been building up for a week, now, so I checked in."

"We thought something was going on inside the hospital," Isla supplied, "turns out the plasma coils were the space cops up above."

"But what are they looking for?" Martha wondered.

"Something that looks human, but isn't." The Doctor reached forward to type on the computer.

A grin lit Martha's face, "Like you, apparently," she looked over at Isla, "And what about you? Are you Alien?"

"Nope!"

"Human then?"

"Eh..."

"You're _not_ human?"

" _ **Eh**_..."

"Isla should, over-all, register as human." The Doctor cut in, "So they're looking for someone like me, but not me."

"Don't they have a picture?"

"Might be a shape changer."

"Can't we just leave the Judoon to find it?" Martha asked. The Doctor shook his head.

"If they declare the hospital guilty of harboring a fugitive, they'll sentence it to execution."

"The whole hospital?" Isla asked, "No shit?"

The Doctor frowned at her, then nodded.

"Yes, oh, see, the Judoon are thick, the Judoon are so, completely thick. They've wiped the records, oh, that's clever." He smacked the computer again.

"Easy, there, Rocket Man, there's another way. Martha," Isla turned to the woman with a smile, "Any patients admitted this week with unusual symptoms?"

"Maybe there's a backup?" the Doctor wondered, grabbing his screwdriver and sonicing the computer again.

"Just keep working. I'll go ask Mr. Stoker, maybe he'll know." Martha retreated, running out the door.

"I've done it!" The Doctor cried, after a few moments of silence. He jumped up quickly, grin on his face, "We've gotta find Martha!"

He grabbed Isla's hand and pulled her from the room and down the hall. Martha crashed into them, a panicked look on her face. The Doctor's arms came up and cradled her shoulders so she didn't go flying.

"I've restored the backup," he said proudly.

"I found her," Martha's words made the grin slip from his face.

"You did what?"

A door crashed open at the end of the hall, and someone in all black came running through.

"Oh, shit!" Isla cursed.

"Isla," the Doctor grabbed her hand again and began to pull her off. "Run!"

Isla squealed, but was quick to grasp Martha's hand. The Doctor pulled them through the halls, jumping over prone patients in an attempt to escape. They crashed through the door to the stairwell, and began the descent. The Doctor turned to go down another set of stairs, but spotted the Judoon steadily marching upwards.

"Ooop!" He gasped, and turned, grabbed Isla by the hips, and pushed her through the door of the 4th floor, ushering Martha in as well, before slamming it behind him. The halls of this floor were empty, which was both a blessing and a curse; They could run without worrying about running into anyone, but so could their pursuer. The Doctor slid to a stop outside of a hallway, holding out his arms to herd the girls where he needed them. He pushed them into an X-Ray room, and slammed the door, locking it with his sonic just as the leather clad man reached it.

"When I say now, press the button," the Doctor ordered, locking them in the control booth.

"But I don't know which one!" Martha cried.

"I'll know in a moment!" Isla was already crouched, and had the operator's manual in her lap, flipping through the pages at an alarming rate. The Doctor soniced the X-Ray machine, frowned, then shoved the whole thing into the side. Their attacker broke down the door, advancing down the small hall towards them.

"Now!" The Doctor shouted, leveling the X-Ray towards the man.

"Isla!"

"Martha, the yellow button!"

Martha slammed her hand onto the button, and covered her eyes as a bright light came from the X-Ray. The man wavered on his feet for a moment, before the machine stopped, and he fell flat on his face.

"What did you do?" Martha asked, out of breath. Isla stood from her crouched position and placed her hands on her hips, sighing in relief.

"Increased the radiation by 5000%," The Doctor was also panting slightly, "killed him dead."

"But won't that kill you?!" Martha gasped.

"Nah, it's only roentgen radiation. We used to play with roentgen blocks in the nursery! It's safe for you to come out, I've absorbed it all." Martha hurried out of the booth, while Isla, with her hands still on her hips, sauntered slowly out with one high heel in front of the other. He started fidgeting, "Now all I have to do is expel it." He started bouncing, grunting and clearing his throat. "If I concentrate...I can shake the radiation...out of my body and into one spot...It's in my left shoe. Here we go...here we go...Easy does it!" He began kicking his left foot, grunting louder than before. "Out, out, out, out! Out, out, ah! Ah, ah, ah ah! It is, it is, it is, hot! Oh! Oooh! Ah!" He tore his shoe off, sock and all, and tossed it into the trash. "Done!"

"You're completely mad," Martha murmured.

"You're right," the Doctor replied. "I look daft with only one shoe." He tossed that one away as well. He wiggled his toes, "Barefoot on the moon!" His teeth clicked together.

"The show was hardly necessary," Isla announced, as Martha rolled her eyes. The Doctor grinned at Isla, tapping her heel with the side of his foot.

"You should consider going barefoot on the moon. You wouldn't have to worry about running in these monstrosities."

"I can run in heels just fine, Doctor. Perk of my...condition."

"Any other perks I should know about?" The Doctor murmured.

"Hmm, I could show you, but you'd need to take me out to dinner first." Isla turned and strode to Martha, who was bent over the dead leather-clad man. She nudged the woman with her hip "So, beautiful, any questions?"

"What?" Martha looked up at Isla in surprise, blushing at the compliment. "I mean, what is this thing? Where's it from, the planet Zovirax?"

"It's a slab." The Doctor came to crouch by the creature, "They're called slabs. Basic slave drones." He knocked on it's chest. "See? Solid leather all the way through. Someone has got one _hell_ of a fetish."

"I suppose you mean someone other than me, then?"

"You've got fetishes?" Martha questioned. Isla smirked at her, as the Doctor stood and walked to the X-Ray, looking for his screwdriver.

"Oh yes," Isla leaned close, bumping her nose against Martha's, who backed away with a squeak. "Care to find out, Martha?"

"Sorry," Martha, gestured to Isla, eyes wide with confusion, "What is going on here?"

"I'm flirting with you, sweetie."

"W-what?"

"Meet Isla Pierce; she could flirt with anything with a bloody pulse- _oh_!" The Doctor found what he was looking for. "My sonic screwdriver." It was destroyed, completely melted by the X-Ray machine.

"Anything with a pulse?" Martha repeated.

"I love to love," Isla said, by way of explanation, "Flirted with a Tree once... Long story."

"My sonic screwdriver..."

"Right...Now, about the Slab, any ideas as to who controls it?"

"It's that woman, Ms. Finnegan! It was working for her, just like a servant."

"She's one of the patients?"

"Isla, my sonic screwdriver!"

"Yeah, but, she had this straw, like some kind of vampire."

"Vampire? Vampires don't use straws..."

" _I love my sonic screwdriver_!"

"Doctor!" Martha snapped. The Doctor snapped to attention, and Isla looked down at Martha in surprise. She'd called him by his name, finally.

"Sorry," he tossed the screwdriver over his shoulder, sending it clattering on the ground. A grin lit up his face. "You called me Doctor."

" _Anyway_ , Mrs. Finnegan is the alien, she was drinking Mr. Stoker's blood."

"With a straw, apparently." Isla added

"Funny time to take a snack, you'd think she'd be hiding," the Doctor mused, and then his face lit up with realization. "Oh, unless- no...Yes, that's it. Wait a minute. _**Yes**_!" The Doctor's exclamation startled Martha, making her jump. "Shape changer! Internal shape changer! She wasn't just drinking his blood, she was assimilating it!"

"What's that mean?"

"The Judoon are making a catalogue," Isla reminded, "If she's assimilated Mr. Stoker's blood, that likely means she'll register as human when the Judoon scan her. That, my dear, is a problem."

"We need to find her and show the Judoon, come on!" The Doctor ran out of the room, jumping over the prone slab. Martha and Isla shared a look, and Isla shrugged.

"I suppose I'll never have to worry about getting enough cardio in, eh, Martha?" And then she dashed off after the alien, heels clacking loudly on the tile.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Did anyone get notified when I posted chapter 9? I was having some problems uploading, and I didn't get my usual E-Mail telling me I'd updated.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Emzy2k11: I'm glad you like it!**

 **-8-**

The Doctor had Isla and Martha in a tight grip, keeping them crouched out of sight as another slab stalked passed, clearly looking for them.

"That's the thing about slabs," the Doctor murmured, "they always travel in pairs."

"What about you?" Martha asked, looking at the Doctor.

"What about me, what?" The Doctor was still watching the slab walk off.

"Haven't you got back-up? You must have a partner or something."

The Doctor turned to look at her, mouth dropped open in slight disbelief. He scoffed, "Humans. We're stuck on the moon, running out of air, with Judoon and a blood-sucking criminal, and you're asking _personal questions_?" He rolled his eyes and stood up, "Come on."

Martha stared after him, annoyed. Isla shook her head.

"Rude!" She hissed at him.

"I know."

"Humans," Martha growled, "funny. I'm still not convinced you're alien."

The Doctor turned to snark at her again, but came face-to-face with a Judoon soldier, who shined his scanner at his face.

"Non-Human," it growled.

"Oh my God, you really are!" Martha gasped.

"And again! Isla!" The Doctor grabbed her hand and dragged her down the hall, Martha following quickly. Behind them, they heard the charging of weapons. A tingle went down Isla's spine.

"Duck!" she cried, just in time. The lasers hit the wall where their head's would have been had they not taken cover. Martha cried out, and Isla's hand closed about her wrist. The stomping of feet followed after them as the Judoon gave chase. Quickly, the Doctor pulled them into the stairwell and down a couple floors. He locked the door once they were safe.

"They've checked this floor," the Doctor explained, as he walked through the halls. "The Judoon are logical, and just a little bit thick. They won't come back to a floor they've checked already."

"Doctor..." Isla cut him off, looking around the halls. The Doctor turned to acknowledge her. She was looking around the people in the halls, many of whom were passed out, or getting to that point. "The air is running out. This is bad."

"Swales," Martha spoke gently, spotting her Indian friend holding a mask to a patient's face. The woman seemed to have calmed down, now that she had something to do. "How much oxygen have we got?"

"Not enough for all these people," Swales replied weakly, "We're gonna run out."

The Doctor looked to his girls, "How are you feeling? Alright?"

"I'm running on adrenaline," Martha admitted.

"Welcome to my world," The Doctor placed a hand on Isla's forearm, "and you?"

"Fine," she replied, speaking honestly, "I can hardly feel it. I can taste the thinness of the air, and I know it's running out, but-"

"Must be another one of those perks we talked about," the Doctor, on instinct, reached for his sonic before recalling it wasn't there. He seemed to be feeling the effects of the lack of oxygen as well, panting just the slightest bit. "Maybe your lung reserves were altered? We'll check in the TARDIS."

"What about the Judoon?" Martha wondered.

"Ah, their lung reserves are absolutely massive. A little oxygen deprivation won't slow them down. Where's Mr. Stoker's office?"

"It's this way," Martha murmured, pushing herself out of her crouch to lead the Doctor and Isla to the office. The Door was busted from when the slab had chased Martha, but the inside of the office appeared still as the night. It was empty except for Mr. Stoker's body. "She's gone! She was here!"

"Ah, she drained him dry," the Doctor muttered, needlessly taking Mr. Stoker's pulse. "Every last drop. I was right, she's a plasmavore."

"Is that what they call them, now?" Isla asked, placing her hands on her hips. "And she's hiding on Earth?"

"Hmm," the Doctor agreed, distracted. "She must be on the run. Like Ronnie Biggs at Rio de Janeiro." His face crumpled in confused frustration, "What's she doing now, she's still not safe! The Judoon could execute us all," he was up again, rushing from the office. "Come on!"

"Wait!" Martha called. The Doctor paused at the door, as Isla reached him. Both looked back at Martha curiously. The young woman leaned forward and shut Mr. Stoker's eyes. A small smile formed on Isla's lips.

"You're a good person, Martha Jones," she murmured. The Doctor's face remained impassive, but he jerked his head towards the door. He rubbed the back of his head as he thought of where the plasmavore would be.

"Think, think, think! If I were a plasmavore surrounded by police, what would I do?" He looked up and saw a sign for the MRI machine. "MRI! Oh, she's as clever as me," he realized, then shrugged. "Almost."

The door at the end of the hall burst open, and the Judoon stormed in.

"Find the non-human, execute!" The leader announced, as screaming people fled from them.

"Girls, stay here. I need time, so you've got to hold them up."

"How are we going to do that?" Martha cried, panicked.

"Just, forgive me for this. It could save a thousand lives, it means nothing. Honestly, nothing."

The Doctor hesitated for a moment, then grabbed the sides of Martha's face, and pressed his lips to hers for a full five seconds. He pulled away and looked to Isla, who was smirking at him with eyebrows waggling suggestively.

"Where's my kiss, Rocket Man?"

"Maybe later," his reply was swift, "Remember, do not, under any circumstances attack the Judoon. They will execute you on the spot."

"Okay," Isla agreed, reaching out and grabbing his hands, "Careful, Doctor."

He gave her hands a gentle squeeze.

"Aren't I always?"

And then he was gone, racing off down the halls again. Isla turned to Martha, who had a dreamy look upon her face.

"That was nothing?" Martha breathed. Isla snorted.

"Nine hundred years of practice," she said, "but yeah, it was nothing." She prepared herself for the Judoon, widening her stance and putting her hands on her hips. "The girl that was with the Doctor before me, Rose, her name was, they fell for each other, and hard. He just lost her, not too long ago. He's not ready for another girl."

"What are you, then?" Martha hid behind Isla slightly, as the Judoon approached rapidly.

"An enigma he needs to crack, a pleasant reminder of the woman he loves. Either way, I'm going to help him when he needs it. Oi!" Isla jerked her chin towards the Judoon, "Hello, big boy!"

The scanner was shined in her face. "Anomalous genes detected. Broad spectrum scan required." Isla was grabbed by another Judoon and shoved against the wall, the scanner brightening in intensity.

"Listen," Martha's voice wavered as she was scanned as well. "I know who you're looking for. She calls herself Florence."

"Human. Wait- traces of non-human suspected. Non-human element confirmed. Authorize full scan."

Martha, too, was shoved up against the wall.

"So," Isla winced away from the brightness of the scanner, "You do this often? Hold defenseless little girls up against walls? You know, I would have gone against the wall willingly, all you gotta do is ask."

"Isla?" Martha called over, voice panicked.

"You're fine, Martha."

"Human," the Judoon in front of Isla finally decided, and the brunette was released. "Man-Made mutant genes."

"Human," Martha's Judoon announced moments later, "traces of facial contact with non-human. Continue the search!" Plastic cards with Judoon language written on it were handed to both girls. "You will need this."

"What's that for?"

"Compensation!" Isla mused, the TARDIS translating for her, even from Earth. A shiver went up her spine. "Oh, no."

"What?" Martha looked over at her.

"You can't feel it?" Isla's hair was beginning to stand on end. "It's like the air is supercharged. Something's not right. Hey, fellas!" She bounded after the the Judoon pushing her way through to walk with the Chief. "Have you checked the MRI room, yet? You should check the MRI room."

"Affirmative, we shall check the Magnetic Resonance Imaging room." The Judoon pushed their way through the crowd of people. Isla reached back and gripped Martha's arm so she wouldn't get left behind. They pushed through into the MRI room, and Isla saw an old woman jump back from the Doctor so quickly that the Judoon missed it. The Doctor fell to the ground with a heavy thud.

"Oh, now look what you've done! This poor man has died of fright!" The woman quickly grabbed up her purse, shoving something inside and snapping it closed. Behind her, the MRI was sparking with electricity.

"Bullshit!" Isla cried, attempting to go to the Doctor's side, but being stopped by the iron grip of the Judoon Chief. Isla fought half-heartedly, the Doctor's warning against attacking them sounding in the back of her mind.

"Scan him!" He ordered. Another of the Judoon shined his scanner on the Doctor's prone form.

"Confirmation, deceased."

"No, he can't be!" Martha cried, "Let me through! Let me see him!"

She, too was stopped by one of the Judoon.

"Stop! Case closed."

"But it was her!" Martha's protests were getting more and more desperate. "She did it, she murdered him!"

"The Judoon have no authority over human crime."

"Listen, Chief," Isla turned her deep brown eyes on the Judoon, who still had a hand clamped over her shoulder as he argued with Martha. "You've got to let me go to him. Please. _Please_. Common courtesy is to let loved ones of the deceased say goodbye, right?"

"This is not a Judoon practice."

"Well, luckily enough, I'm human, mostly. Come on, have a little decency?"

The Judoon grumbled for a moment, before snorting. "Permission granted. The mutant female will say goodbye."

Isla was on her knees next to the Doctor before the Judoon had even finished speaking. Her fingers danced along his pulsepoint, trying in vain to find his four count heartbeat. Instead, they ran over what felt like a small puncture. With a frown, Isla loosened his tie and unbuttoned his collar, examining the wound.

"She's not human!"

"Oh, but I am, I've been catalogued!" The plasmavore held up her hand smugly.

As Isla examined his neck, she felt it. Four beats, so slow they were one at a time. "Martha?"

"I swear, she's not! Scan her again!"

"Martha..." Isla started doing chest compressions on each side of the doctor's chest.

"She's assim-"

" _Martha!_ " The med student's eyes shot to Isla, who leaned down to breathe air (precious little as there was) into the Doctor's lungs. When Isla leaned back up, her eyes were serious. "She drank his blood. The _Doctor's_ blood. Scan her yourself!"

Martha paused, then laughed in disbelief. "Of course!" Martha snatched the scanner from the Judoon to her left and scanned it at the woman, who sneered.

"Go on, scan all you like! I have nothing to hide!"

"Non-human," the Judoon announced, reading the results from the scanner over Martha's shoulder.

"What?" Plasmavore's face fell.

"Confirm analysis."

More scanners were aimed at her, and she backpedaled. "W-well, it's a mistake, surely. I'm human, I'm as human as they come."

"He gave his life so they'd find you." Martha realized. Behind her, the MRI began sparking, a loud noise coming from it. Isla winced.

"Confirmation: Plasmavore. You are charged with the crime of murdering the child princess of Patrival Regency Nine."

The plasmavore scoffed. "She deserved it! Those pink cheeks and blonde curls, and that _simpering_ voice. She was begging for the bite of a plasmavore."

"Do you confess?"

"Confess? I'm proud of it! Slab, stop them!" She pushed the slab forward, and retreated into the control booth, messing with the controls. She plugged an orange cable in with a noise of triumph, then turned to watch the machine

Isla was on her feet in an instant, as the leather man advanced upon them. With a hard punch, she cracked the glass of the helmet, revealing nothing underneath. Just solid leather, like the Doctor said. Pain coursed up and down her arm, and she knew she had broken her hand. By the time Isla had moved to the side, the Judoon had taken out their blasters and fired upon the Slab. It disintegrated into ash at Isla's feet.

"Verdict: guilty, sentence: execution."

"Enjoy your victory, Judoon, because you're going to burn with me. Burn in hell!" The Judoon executed her there and then, and all that was left of her was the mess she'd made of the MRI.

"I can't believe he's dead," Martha breathed, sitting down by the Doctor.

"Yeah, hi, he's _not_ dead!" Isla cut in, standing over the controls, where 'Magnetic Overload' was flashing on the screen. Her face was more panicked than Martha had ever seen. "Martha! Wake him up! She's done something to the MRI, I don't think I can fix it- Oi! " Isla leaned back from the controls, seeing the Judoon leaving. "Where are you lot goin'?"

"Case closed. Scans detect lethal acceleration of monomagnetic pulse. The Judoon will retreat."

"You can't just leave it! What's it going to do?!"

The Chief didn't answer Martha's question. He pulled his communicator up to his mouth and spoke into it, instead, "All units, withdraw."

"Ah, fine," Isla waved her hand dismissively, going to find the machine's manual, "I don't need your help, anyway."

"You can't go!" Martha cried, following them into the hallway, "That thing's going to explode, and it's _**your fault**_!"

"Martha!" Isla shouted after, dropping the manual and going back to the Doctor's side. She shook him harshly. "Come on, Doctor, I need you to wake up. _God_ , you're always sleeping when I need you most. _Wake up!_ Help me!"

"Move! The MRI, see what you can do!" Martha cried, panting, now, as the lack of air was getting to her. Isla moved quickly, as Martha took up the chest compressions on both sides of the Doctor's chest. Isla took up the manual again and knelt on the floor, flipping through it.

Behind her, she heard Martha weakly counting out her compressions and breathing for the Doctor. Tears of frustration were pricking in her eyes; there was nothing in the manual, she didn't know how to fix the machine, the Doctor wasn't waking up, and they were officially out of air. Isla closed her eyes and let out a scream, slamming her fists into the ground beside the manual, doing more damage to her already wounded hand. Gentle hands came up to grip her face, and she opened them, meeting ancient, brown eyes full of concern.

Martha had done it. He was _awake_.

But he wasn't steady on his feet, his breathing was harsh, and Isla could feel him shaking violently. The lack of oxygen certainly wasn't helping. He was in no condition to save the day.

"I can't. I'm sorry," he panted, moving his hands to her shoulders. "The air- your lung reserves-it needs to be you."

"Doctor," Isla pleaded, "I don't know how to fix this!"

"Yes, you do." He fell to the ground and slowly turned over to face the ceiling. "You were here when she finished setting up the machine. Martha is unconscious. Isla Nicole Pierce. My little mutant, my wonderful enigma. _You can do this._ "

With a frown, Isla watched the Doctor in his discomfort for a moment, before hauling herself to her feet and into the control booth. The MRI was sparking, sending waves of lightning everywhere around the hospital. It would blow any second; If Isla was going to do something, she had to do it now. She gripped the controls, running her fingers over the wires. Which ones had the Plasmavore hooked to activate the MRI?

Isla picked up the blue wire, then frowned. _That isn't right._ She dropped the blue and grabbed the orange, quickly unhooking the two ends. The MRI's whirring slowly died down, the lightning stopping instantly.

"Isla," the Doctor reached up to her, before coughing loudly. "The window..."

"The Judoon," Isla replied, making her way over to the window, "they're taking off!" She looked at the Doctor over her shoulder. "They have to reverse it, right?" He didn't reply, closing his eyes slowly. "Doctor!" He jerked back awake.

She jumped as rain started pelting the windows, then let out a relieved chuckle.

"It's raining!"

A smile spread across the Doctor's face, "Raining on the moon, eh?"

There was a bright flash of light, and the hospital was filled with a surge of oxygen. Isla and the Doctor were gone by the time Martha Jones woke up.

-8-

As the Jones family scattered, all shouting, Martha closed her eyes in frustration. A soft snort of amusement made her jump and turn. Isla stood beside her, having appeared from seemingly nowhere. She had changed out of her heels, polka dot skirt and crop top, and was now looking quite comfy in a hoodie, black jeans and purple high-top trainers.

"That was quite the show," she teased, before walking off towards an alley, where the Doctor was leaning against the wall. Martha grinned and followed at a jog as they disappeared into the alley. When she found them, they were looking at each other, standing outside of a Police Public Call Box.

"I went to the moon today," Martha said, interrupting their hushed conversation.

"Bit more peaceful than down here," the Doctor mumbled, eyes shooting to the mouth of the alley, indicating the fight they'd just witnessed.

"You're going to tease me, too?" Martha asked, then shook her head. "You didn't even tell me who you are!"

"Yes, we did. That's the Doctor, I'm Isla Pierce."

"What sort of species? Not every day I get to ask that..."

"Isla is a Man-Made mutant. Not entirely sure how to handle that, but, as for me, I'm a Time Lord."

"Right," Martha snorted, "Not pompous at all."

"Oh, I like her." Isla expressed. The Doctor looked down at her with a tiny smile. Then he turned his gaze up towards Martha. He reached into his vest pocket and started talking.

"I thought," he said, pulling out the sonic, "to say thank you, since you saved my life, and I have a brand new sonic screwdriver which needs road testing, that you might fancy a trip?"

"What, into space?"

"Well..." the Doctor shrugged, grinning.

"But I can't, I've got exams. I've got things to do; I've got to go into town first thing and pay rent, I've got my family going mad." A loud thump interrupted Martha's rant, and she looked up to see that Isla had hit the Doctor in the chest with the back of her hand, which was wrapped in a bandage.

"Somehow, he always manages to forget to mention, it's a time machine."

"Get out of here," Martha rolled her eyes. Isla's eyebrows shot up expectantly. "Come on, now, that is going too far!"

"We can prove it."

"Go on, then," Martha smirked, expecting Isla to admit it was a joke. But the dark haired girl simply grabbed the Doctor by the tie, opened the door to the box and walked in, the Doctor following with a noise of protest, hand coming up to grab her wrist. The box began groaning, and suddenly, it was gone, fading out of existence like it hadn't even been there. Martha walked up and ran her hand through the air in disbelief; there was nothing left! The noise started up again and Martha jumped back with a gasp. The box faded back into existence, right in the same spot.

Isla and the Doctor stepped out, hand in hand, with Isla holding his tie in her free hand.

"Told you," Isla grinned, holding up the tie. The Doctor took the tie back and started to put it back on.

"No, but...that was this morning! Did you- Oh, my God, you can travel in time!" The Doctor's smile was rather smug as he leaned against the box.

"Your ass looks great in those trousers, too," Isla commented.

"Hold on, if you could go back and talk to me, why didn't you tell me not to go into work today?!"

"Crossing into established timelines is strictly forbidden," the Doctor explained, "except for cheap tricks."

"And this is your ship?" Martha gestured to the box, coming up beside Isla to stroke the frame.

"She's called the TARDIS, this thing," Isla said softly, and the Doctor recognized the words as the same he'd used to explain it to her. "T-A-R-D-I-S, stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

"This spaceship is made of wood," Martha teased, then looked around the side of the TARDIS. "There's not much room, we'd be a bit _intimate_."

"Promises, promises," Isla smirked, and the Doctor grinned, pushing the door to the TARDIS open.

"Take a look," he urged, and Martha walked in, jaw dropping open in shock at the console room. The Doctor and Isla shared a knowing look, and he placed a hand on the small of her back, leading her in.

"No, no, no!" Martha muttered, running back outside. The Doctor looked down at Isla.

"Fancy Thai for dinner?"

"But it's just _a box_!"

"Nah, I hate Thai food. Could go for some nice Asian cuisine, though, you're right there."

"Chinese? Japanese? Vietnamese?"

"But it's _**huge**_!" Martha ran around the TARDIS's exterior. "It's just wood! It's like a box with that room crammed in!" She came back inside, oblivious to Isla and the Doctor.

"Maybe a bit of Japanese?"

"Ah, nice little hibachi grill? We'll go after we've taken Martha on her trip. Hang on, this is my favorite bit."

"It's bigger on the inside," Martha breathed, and the Doctor mouthed it with her, before immediately jumping to reply.

"Is it? I hadn't noticed!" He closed the door and threw off his trench coat. It landed on one of the coral pillars as he bounded up to the console. "Well, let's get going."

"Where's the crew?" Martha asked Isla, as the girls walked more slowly up the ramp. "Is there a navigator or something? Where is everyone?"

"No crew," Isla replied, frowning sadly, "Just him."

"All on your own?" Martha threw the question over her shoulder, at the Doctor, who was messing with the controls.

"Well, sometimes I have...Guests. Friends, like Isla, travelling alongside. There was...recently, there was a friend of mine. Rose, her name was. Rose. And she...well, we were together." The Doctor frowned, and looked away, "Anyway."

"Where is she now?" Martha asked, watching Isla cross her arms and sigh sadly.

"Gone. She's safe, with her family. Happy." He pointed at Martha, face suddenly hard, "Not that you're replacing her!"

"Never said I was." Martha shrugged.

"Just one trip, that's all. It's to say thank you. Then you're coming back here! I'm better off on my own."

"You're the one that kissed me." Martha replied, coming closer and quirking an eyebrow. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"That was a genetic transfer."

"And if you will wear a tight suit..."

"Now-" The Doctor gave her a warning look.

"And travel all across the universe just to ask me on a date."

"Stop it."

"Our first date was just the end of the world."

"Oi!" The Doctor pointed at Isla, "That wasn't a date, and you and Rose both know it."

"Hmm," Isla smirked at him, and tapped his chin teasingly. "Felt like a date."

"For the record," Martha murmured, "I'm not remotely interested. I only go for humans."

"Ah, good news for me!" Isla turned her smirk on Martha, who shook her head.

"Of the male variety."

Isla shrugged, completely unfazed. "You're missing out." She turned to the Doctor again. "So, Rocket Man, where are we going?"

The Doctor grinned knowingly, and started dancing around the console. "Close down the gravitic anomalizer, fire up the helmic regulator, and finally," he paused to grin at the girls- Martha looking amazed, and Isla watching him fondly- and yanked down a lever. "The hand brake. Ready?"

"No," Martha admitted.

"Always," Isla replied, "Go on, then, impress me!"

The Doctor flipped another switch with a chuckle, and the TARDIS was launched into motion, knocking them about.

"It's not exactly a smooth ride, is it!?" Martha laughed.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Jones!" The Doctor cried, grin widening to impossible lengths, as he stretched his arm across the console to Martha.

"It's my pleasure, Mr. Smith!" Martha gripped his hand and they shook. Isla struggled her way around to wrap her arms around both their shoulders. The Doctor's arm came around her back, and they grinned at each other.

"Allons-y, Isla Pierce!"

"Away we go, Rocket Man!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Review Replies:**

 **Storytelling-Doll: I can't wait for Amy! I love Amy so much, and she is a flirt. Poor Mr. Pond will have his hands full with those two when they meet. I'm glad you like how Isla and 10 are with each other! I feel like he's quick to get close to her because she's a familiar face.**

 **Wolf and Leopard: The flirtation dancing is the best dancing. Wait no more, her interactions with the Bard start here! The Doctor's reaction may not be as expected, however. Isla's interaction with the Judoon was maybe one of my favorite things in that chapter, if I'm honest.**

 **Bumblebee1013: You're right. Nobody will survive. I predict a lot of winking and a lot of cheeky grins.**

 **NeoMulder: I'm glad you liked it, I was cautious to switch it up, but it seemed like a pretty unique way to end it.**

 **LadyErised: I know your pain, friendo, the same thing happens to me. I'm glad you like Isla. I'm sorry there wasn't much Rose in the story, but as I've said before, I don't like Rose all that much.**

 **deathb4beauty: Huh. I wonder why nobody got the notification for chapter 9. It's strange. I too love that Isla flirts with everyone, and the general consensus is that everyone is excited for her to meet Jack.**

 **Brookie Twiling: I'm glad you like Isla! I really like their relationship as well!**

 **SimplyAWeirdo: Your wait is over :D**

 **-8-**

"But how do you travel in time?" Martha asked, having to shout over the noise of their travel, "What makes it go?"

The Doctor, with one foot hooked into the controls, cranked a winch on the side of the console, mouth open to reply.

"Don't bother trying to understand, he'll overcomplicate his explanation!" Isla cut him off, holding tight to his free arm, before smacking him in the shoulder. "She's a time machine, not a bloody playground! _Stop climbing on her_!"

"Ugh, hold on tight!"

The TARDIS landed with a groan, sending the three of them crashing about once more. Martha landed on the floor with a grunt, and the Doctor found himself caught between Isla and a coral pillar. He flailed wildly until Isla pushed herself away from him.

"Blimey!" Martha hauled herself back onto her feet, "Do you have to pass a test to fly this thing?!"

"Yes, and I failed," the Doctor was moving again, as if the flailing hadn't happened. Martha looked to Isla, who also seemed completely unfazed, straightening her tweed hoodie out with a small smile. "Now, right out this door-" he beat the girls to it, standing in front and blocking the exit. "Brave new world."

"Where are we?" Martha asked, a cautious grin on her face.

"Take a look," the Doctor murmured, opening the door. "After you."

Martha hesitated only a moment, before running out of the TARDIS. The Doctor grinned smugly as Isla stepped out after her.

"Oh my God, you're kidding me! You're so _kidding me_!" Martha's excited words pleased the Doctor. "We actually did it, oh my God, we travelled in time! Where are we?" Martha jumped, realizing her slip, "Sorry, gotta get used to this. When are we?"

"Oh, gosh," Isla spied a lovely, hefty woman in a too short dress walking by. "Hello, beautiful."

"Stop it," the Doctor warned.

"Mind the Loo!" Someone cried. The Doctor grabbed the girls by the backs of their clothes and yanked them backwards, as the foul-smelling bucket of human waste was tossed out a window.

"Sometime before the invention of toilets, sorry about that." The Doctor murmured, releasing them.

"I've seen worse," Martha assured, "I worked late-night shift, A&E." She stared at Isla as the girl walked around the puddle of filth, hands in the pockets of her jeans. "Wait! Isla! Is it safe to move around?"

The Doctor snorted, and Isla replied with, "Why wouldn't it be?" her eyebrow quirked in question.

"Well, I mean, like in all the films! If you step on a butterfly, you change the future of the human race!"

"Then don't step on any butterflies." The Doctor said, then he scowled, "What have butterflies ever done for you?!" Martha chased after the Doctor as he started walking off.

"What if I kill my grandfather or something!?"

The Doctor turned an alarmed look on Isla.

"Oh, no," she laughed, "don't you look at me like that. This was _your_ idea. _You_ deal with it."

With a sigh, he looked over his shoulder at Martha, who had stepped in the filth in her hurry to keep up with the Time Lord and his mutant.

"Do you plan to kill your grandfather?"

"No..."

"Good. Come on!"

"And this is London?"

"Hm," Isla looked around, "I think so."

"About 1599," the Doctor added.

"Oh!" Martha reached out, and grabbed the Doctor's arm. "Am I safe? I'm not going to be carted off as a slave, am I?"

The Doctor looked horrified, "Why would they do that?"

"I'm not exactly white, in case you hadn't noticed." Martha pointed up at her face, and Isla chuckled.

"He's not even human," She threw an arm over Martha's shoulders. "Just walk around like you own the place, that's what works for him."

"You'd be surprised," he gestured to two pretty black women walking out of a shop and down the street. "Elizabethan England; not so different from your time. You've got recycling," pointing to a man shoveling manure into a bucket, "water cooler moment," to two men chatting around a barrel of water, "Global Warming," to a priest shouting about Revelations. "Not to mention, entertainment." He grabbed their hands and ran a short distance, revealing, "The Globe Theater! Brand new, just opened."

"Strictly speaking, it's not a globe," Isla cut in, "it's a tetradecagon. It's got 14 sides. 1599, you said? I wouldn't be surprised if the man himself were in there right now." The Doctor stared at Isla, wide eyed and shocked. She scoffed, "What? I read."

"The man himself..." Martha's jaw fell open, "You don't mean- is Shakespeare in there?"

"Oh yes," the Doctor nodded. He held his arms out to the girls, "Isla Pierce, Martha Jones, would you accompany me to the theatre?"

"Yes, John Smith, I will!"

"Sure, why not," Isla shrugged. Both girls looped an arm through one of his, and they proceeded with a skip in their step.

"When you get home, you can tell everyone you saw Shakespeare!" The Doctor was excited on Martha's behalf.

"And then I could get sectioned!" Martha's voice held false enthusiasm.

-8-

Isla had a scowl on her face, covering her nose with her sleeve, as everyone around her gave the Love's Labour's Lost cast a standing ovation.

The smell in the theatre was absolutely horrific, due in part to the lack of plumbing, and also to the lack of bathing.

"It's amazing! Just, amazing!" Martha cried. "It's worth putting up with the smell!"

"It absolutely _is not_." Isla complained. The Doctor grinned and leaned down to speak in Isla's ear.

"Did you enjoy the play?" His breath moved the hair the had fallen loose from her ponytail.

Isla lowered her sleeve with a smile.

"I enjoyed the play."

"Good."

"And those are men dressed as women, yeah?" Martha continued on, not noticing the quiet conversation.

"London never changes," the Doctor agreed.

"Where's Shakespeare, I want to see Shakespeare!" She raised a fist in the air, "Author, author!" Isla nudged her hard in the ribs, and Martha turned to her, suddenly sheepish. Isla gave a miniscule shake of the head. "Do people do that? Do they shout author?"

"Author, author!" Someone behind them took up the chant.

"Well," the Doctor muttered, as he looked around the now chanting crowd, "They do now."

Shakespeare responded to the chanting almost instantly, and as soon as he stepped on the stage, the Doctor's face split into a wide grin.

"He's a bit different to his portraits," Martha mused.

The William Shakespeare in front of them had a head full of luscious, dark hair, a handsome face, and an incredibly charming face.

"That's a face I should very much like to sit on." Isla agreed.

"Isla Nicole Pierce!"

"I could sit on your face, too, if you like."

The Doctor simply sputtered for a response, face as red as an apple.

"You can't talk about _him_ like _that_!" He protested. "He's a genius! _The_ genius. The most human Human there's ever been. Now, we're going to hear him speak. Always, he chooses the best words. New, beautiful, brilliant words."

"Aww, the Doctor is in love," Isla teased.

"Shut up."

Shakespeare turned to the crowd with a grin, after blowing kisses in every direction, and shaking hands with the cast.

"Ah, shut your big, fat mouths!"

"Oh." The Doctor's jaw dropped. Isla snorted, amused.

"You should never meet your heroes," Martha commented.

"You have excellent taste, I'll give you that. Oh!" He spotted a man in the crowd, "that's a wig!" Laughter from the rest as the man covered his head. "I know what you're all saying; 'Love's Labour's Lost,' that's a funny ending! It just stops! Will the boys get the girls? Well, don't get your hose in a tangle, you'll find out soon." The crowd interrupted to complain, and Shakespeare was forced to shout over them. "Yeah, yeah. All in good time. You don't rush a genius."

Isla laughed along with the crowd, but it was cut short as a shiver ran down her spine, and on stage, Shakespeare jerked. Isla started looking around, frowning, which made the Doctor frown as well.

"Everything alright?"

"I dunno, I-" Shakespeare started speaking again, making Isla fall silent.

"When? Tomorrow night!" The crowd erupted into cheers once more, but the actors on stage looked at each other in surprise. Seemed it was the first they'd heard of it. "The premier of my brand new play, and a sequel, no less! 'Love's Labour's Won!'"

-8-

"I'm no expert," Martha murmured, as they shuffled out slowly with the crowd, "But I've never heard of Love's Labour's Won."

"It doesn't exist," the Doctor explained.

"It's a lost play," Isla added, "there's mentions of it in lists of his plays, but it never turns up. Nobody know why." Again, the Doctor was staring at her in shock. "What? _Honestly_ , I _do_ read."

"Have you got a mini-disc or something? We could flog it, sell it on the internet and make a mint."

The Doctor gave Martha a stern look. "No."

"That would be bad," Martha realized.

"Yeah, yeah." The Doctor grinned as Martha giggled and wrapped an arm around Isla's shoulders. She wasn't so tense anymore, but she still looked uneasy. "Alright?" He asked again. Isla nodded in response.

"How come it disappeared in the first place?" Martha asked, tucking her hands into the pockets of her red leather jacket.

"Well," the Doctor said through a sigh, "I was just going to give you a quick little trip in the TARDIS, but I suppose we could stay a bit longer."

Martha and Isla grinned at each other in response.

-8-

"Hello!" The Doctor knocked on the doorframe of William Shakespeare's office with a goofy grin. Behind him, Martha was shaking with excitement, and Isla was sending the Doctor's back a rather annoyed look. "Sorry! Not interrupting, am I?" The Doctor zeroed in on Shakespeare. "Mr. Shakespeare, wasn't it?"

"No, no, no," Shakespeare was shaking his head, "Who let you in here? No, you can't have an autograph, no, you can't have yourself sketched with me, and please don't ask where I get my ideas from." He nursed an oncoming headache. Martha and Isla peaked around opposite sides of the Doctor.

"You know," Isla spoke, as the Doctor continued to grin, and Martha stared, open mouthed, "I imagine I look quite like Shakespeare whenever you do something rude, Doctor."

"Oi!"

At the sound of her voice, Shakespeare looked up, mildly surprised. He didn't expect Martha and Isla to be behind the Doctor, and he was utterly captivated by them.

"Oh, nonny, nonny. You two can come sit here next to me. You two get sowing on them costumes, off you go," Shakespeare waved the men he was sitting with away. The innkeeper approached and placed a hand on both men's shoulders.

"Come on, lads. I think our William has found his new muse."

With rolls of their eyes, the men rose from their seats and left. The Doctor had a grin so wide that Isla feared it would split his cheeks.

"My sweet ladies, please, sit!" Shakespeare watched Isla sit, pulling the Doctor down beside her. Martha sat nervously next to them, a blush on her cheeks. "What unusual clothing you wear. So...tight fitting."

"Um...Verily forsooth egads," Martha replied, unsure of how she should speak. Isla covered her mouth as laughter threatened to bubble up her throat.

"No, no, don't do that." The Doctor pleaded. He turned to Shakespeare and held out the psychic paper. "I'm Sir Doctor of TARDIS. These are my Companions, Missus Martha Jones and Isla Pierce."

"Interesting, that bit of paper," Shakespeare mused, taking a bite of "it's blank." The Doctor dropped the paper, a tiny grin on his face.

"Oh, very clever," his voice was quiet with reverence, "That proves it. Absolute genius."

Martha looked at the paper, now sitting on the table. "No," she shook her head, "It says it, right there. Sir Doctor, Martha Jones, Isla Pierce. It says it!"

"I say it's blank."

"Wh-" Martha cut herself off, shaking her head.

"Psychic Paper," Isla whispered, but Martha was still confused. "It's a long story..."

"Blimey," the Doctor muttered, "I hate starting from scratch."

"Psychic?" Shakespeare leaned back in his chair, eyebrows raised. "I've never heard that word before, and words are my trade. Who are you, exactly? What's more, who are your tan goddess and this delicious blackamoor lady?"

Martha appeared scandalized. "What did you say?"

"Oops. Isn't that a word we use nowadays?" Shakespeare continued with a tiny smirk. "An Ethiop girl? A swarth? A Queen of Afric?"

"Oi!"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this," Martha said, turning towards Isla, who was frowning at the author.

The Doctor rubbed his eye, resisting the urge to flee the uncomfortable situation. "It's political correctness gone mad," he said, "Ah, Martha's from a far-off land...Fredonia."

Isla sighed, covering her face with a hand.

Shakespeare opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off then a rather large man in expensive clothing and sparkling jewels came in.

"Excuse me! Hold hard a moment!" he stormed up to the table, not giving the three strangers so much as a passing glance. "This is abominable behavior. A new play with no warning? I demand to see a script, Mr. Shakespeare! As Master of the Revels, every new script must be registered by me and examined by me before it can be performed!"

Tomorrow morning, first thing, I'll send it round," Shakespeare promised.

"I don't work to your schedule, _you_ work to _mine_. The script, _now_."

"I can't!" Shakespeare snapped.

"Then tomorrow's performance is canceled!"

Isla frowned at the tension in the room, pulling at the collar of her jacket nervously. Martha leaned toward her to murmur, "It's all go 'round here, innit?"

"I'm returning to my office for a banning order. If it's the last thing I do, Love's Labour's Won will never be played!" The man charged out of the room just as quickly as he'd come in.

Martha made a face as she reached for a mug of ale on the table, taking a sip. "Well, then," she sighed, "Mystery solved. That's Love's Labour's Won over and done with. I was hoping it would be more, well, _mysterious_."

"Martha, don't-" Isla's warning was cut short, as screaming rose from the streets below.

"Help me!" Someone cried, before shrieking shrilly once more.

"-say things like that," Isla finished, as the Doctor jumped up and ran towards the sound of Danger. The other three were quick to follow, rushing out into the courtyard.

The Master of Revels was in the center of the courtyard, hands at his throat, coughing up copious amounts of water.

"It's that man," Martha realized, as the innkeeper rushed up behind them.

"What's wrong with him?" The Doctor asked, watching with confused, narrow eyes.

"I-" Isla frowned, taking a slight step forward, "I think he's _drowning_!"

"Leave it to me, I'm a doctor!" The Doctor rushed forward to try and save the man.

"So am I," Martha followed, "Near enough."

"Isla," the Doctor called, looking up for a moment, "Look for what's causing this!"

The man fell over, water coming from his mouth in a torrent. Martha tried giving mouth to mouth, as Isla looked around the courtyard.

People were gathered to watch, horrified, but people always watched accidents unfold, it wasn't unusual. She began running around, looking for anything out of place. Before she got very far, she slammed into the maid that had been cleaning Shakespeare's room.

"Sorry ma'am!" The maid said, looking into Isla's eyes. A shiver went down Isla's spine, and she frowned, trying to figure out what it was about this pretty young woman that was sending her instincts into overdrive. She appeared to be a perfectly normal person.

"No," she replied slowly, "my fault."

"Excuse me, ma'am," the maid curtsied quickly, rushing towards the scene the Doctor found himself in the center of. Instead of following her, Isla made her way behind a stack of barrels, where the girl had come from. Nothing seemed out of place, except for the wet pieces of a straw doll next to a bucket of water. Isla picked the pieces up and examined them. A strand of grey hair was wrapped around the head of the doll.

"Isla!" The Doctor called. Isla looked up, seeing the Doctor gesturing her over to him as he and Martha stood over the body. She jogged over, placing the doll in her pocket for the moment. She crouched and picked up a strand of his hair, frowning thoughtfully. _The same hair_. The Doctor looked down at her with a frown of his own.

"What have you told them?" She asked, looking up at him, then back down at the body.

"That it was natural causes."

"Yeah, why have you done that?" Martha whispered harshly, as Isla stood and they all huddled together.

"This lot still have one foot in the Dark Ages," the Doctor explained, "If we tell them the truth they'll panic and think it was witchcraft."

"And what was it?"

Isla moved even closer, reached in her pocket and held out the doll.

"Witchcraft," she replied.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So, how do you all feel about the choice of the new Doctor? I, quite personally, don't know how I feel about a female Doctor yet. I don't think my hesitation is a 'Female Doctor' thing. It's just a 'New Regeneration' thing. What about you? Also, my tumblr has had its first few visitors! Thanks so much for that! Any requests you've sent in will be completed shortly!**

 **Review Replies:**

 **deathb4beauty: I like this episode too, it's one of my favorite Martha episodes (if not my favorite). And I mean, come on, Shakespeare's a babe. Of course Isla would sit on his face.**

 **NeoMulder: I'm glad you liked it. Isla isn't really investigating so much as snooping whilst following her instincts, but yeah, lol. I'm sorry for the wait!**

 **fangirl0012345: Hi! Welcome! I'm glad you like it! I understand screeching about fanfiction to your friend, because I do it all the time, lol. I'm honored that you're screeching about mine! :D You've read a story where the main character was bisexual? That's amazing! I wasn't sure if I was trying too hard with Isla's sexuality, so your review was very comforting, thank you. Again, I'm glad you enjoyed and I hope you continue to do so!**

 **Brookie Twiling: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed!**

 **-8-**

"I've got you a room, Sir Doctor," the innkeeper, Dolly, said, as they shuffled back into Shakespeare's room. "You and your Ladies are just across the landing."

The Doctor nodded his thanks, and with a small smile, Dolly left.

"Poor Lynley," Shakespeare sighed heavily, "So many strange events. Not least of all this land of Freedonia where a woman can be a doctor?"

"Where a woman can be what she likes," Martha corrected, raising her chin proudly.

"And you, Sir Doctor. How can a man so young have a eyes so old?"

"I do a lot of reading," the Doctor replied dryly.

"A trite reply. Yeah, that's what I'd do," Shakespeare observed, then turned his eyes to Isla. "And you, Miss Pierce, you carry yourself tense, as though you're ready to fight at any moment. Your eyes tell a story of great horrors and losses, but when you and Sir Doctor look at each other, it's as though you've found light in the ever-growing darkness."

Isla and the Doctor glanced at each other, neither disagreeing. He was right, after all.

"And you," Shakespeare looked back to Martha, "You look at them like you're surprised either of them exist. Fear not, Sir Doctor is almost as much a puzzle to Miss Pierce as he is to you or me."

Martha frowned and glanced up at the Doctor, "I think we should say goodnight." She left rather quickly, avoiding eye contact.

"I must work," Shakespeare hauled himself to his feet, "But I shall have my answers tomorrow, once I've finished my play. I'll figure out why you continue this performance of yours."

"All the world's a stage," the Doctor quipped, and Isla snorted, rolling her eyes at the Doctor.

"Hmm. I might use that. Goodnight, Doctor, Miss Pierce.

"Nighty-night, Shakespeare."

-8-

"It's not exactly five star, is it?" Martha joked, when Isla and the Doctor stepped over the threshold.

"It'll do," the Doctor shrugged, "I've seen worse."

"Elizabethan England," Isla sighed fondly, a grin on her face, "My mum would love this! I've got to call her and tell-" Isla stopped face blank, with her phone halfway to her ear. The Doctor and Martha exchanged concerned looks, and the Doctor had just opened his mouth to soothe Isla when she blinked and pocketed her phone again with a casual, "Oh, yeah."

Another pause, then Martha spoke up, "I haven't even got a toothbrush..."

"Oh!" the Doctor patted his sides in thought, reaching into an inside pocket and pulling out a toothbrush. "There you go! Contains Venusian spearmint."

"What else have you got in there?" Isla wondered, tilting her head. The Doctor gave her a smirk and held his pocket open.

"Stick your hand in and find out."

Isla's mouth dropped open, but her lips were in a grin. "Naughty."

Martha took the toothbrush and looked it, before looking back and forth between Isla and the Doctor. "So who's going where?" She got confused stares in response. "I mean, there's only one bed."

"Ohh," Isla nodded, eyebrows raised in realization.

"We'll manage," the Doctor threw himself on the bed, leaning against the headboard and crossing his legs. "Come on."

Martha watched as Isla pulled off her hoodie and jeans, leaving her in just a white t-shirt and her underwear. The Doctor barely took notice, staring straight ahead in thought. Isla threw Martha a wink before climbing over the Doctor to lay at his side, leaving just enough room for Martha.

"So, magic and stuff," Martha commented slowly, "That's a surprise. It's all a bit Harry Potter, isn't it?"

The Doctor looked at her with a grin, "Wait until you read book seven. Oh, I _cried._ "

Isla snorted in amusement, "You're _so_ lame."

"Oi!"

"But is it real, though?" Martha cut into the moment, "Witches, black magic and all that? It's really real?" She was excited. This was amazing, after all.

"Course it isn't," the Doctor mocked, looking at Isla accusingly, "Do you see what happens when you start shouting 'witchcraft' around humans? Blimey."

"Well how am I supposed to know?!" Martha demanded, "I only just started believing in time travel, you know?"

"Yeah, Doctor," Isla poked him hard in the ribs, "give her a break!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, brooding slightly as his companions ganged up on him. "It looks like Witchcraft, but it isn't. Can't be." He noticed Martha still standing at the edge of the bed. "Are you going to stand there all night?"

Martha took a deep breath and moved to the side of the bed. "Budge up a bit, then," she ordered, causing the Doctor to frown as Isla began shuffling over, forcing him to the very edge. "Sorry. Not much room, the three of us. Tongues will wag."

"We could make it truly scandalizing," Isla suggested. Martha blushed at the implication.

"Don't you dare," the Doctor muttered. Isla pouted playfully. The Doctor ignored it in favor of continuing to brood.

"What's on your mind, then?" Martha wondered, rolling over to put her chin on Isla's shoulder. It was the only way she could see them both.

He let out a soft breath before answering, "There's such a thing as psychic energy. But a human couldn't channel it through something so small. You'd need a generator the size of taunton and I think we'd have noticed that. No," he groaned, turning and scooting down so he was facing Isla and Martha. Martha watched his face as he was deep in thought, smiling softly. "There's something I'm missing. Something really close, staring me in the face and I can't see it."

"You're surprisingly good at missing things that are right in front of you, for someone so smart," Isla teased, glancing briefly at Martha at the Doctor's confused gaze. The Doctor shook his head, eyes going distant again.

"Rose would know. Right now, she'd say exactly the right thing," he glanced up, seeing Martha's disappointed eyes, and shrugged. "Still, can't be helped. You're a novice. Nevermind. We'll take you back home tomorrow."

"Great!" Martha snapped, blowing out the candle with more force than necessary.

After a while of silence, Martha's breathing evened out, but the Doctor and Isla both remained awake. In the darkness, the Doctor looked down at her.

"Do you want to talk about earlier?" he asked, reaching for her hand. Isla turned her palm up and laced their fingers.

"It's not a big deal," she told him, being sure to keep her voice down and not wake Martha. "It's just- I forgot. It still doesn't feel real. Like I'm dreaming, almost."

The Doctor squeezed her hand. "Do you miss her?"

"Of course," Isla's voice wavered, and the Doctor could see the tears glistening in her eyes. He reached up and brushed one away with his free hand. "I miss her every second."

"Good," he wrapped his arm around her to hug her awkwardly in their limited space. "Missing her means you won't ever forget her."

Isla opened her mouth to reply, when, from across the way, a scream pierced the air.

The Doctor and Isla jumped and raced for the door, but the Doctor threw a shout of, "Isla! Trousers!" over his shoulder, which caused Isla to pivot and dive back into the room with a curse. Martha was out the door in the next instant.

In Shakespeare's room, Dolly was dead on the floor. The Doctor crouched by her, examining her, as Martha ran to the window to see if she could catch the murderer. Isla came in the room, hopping, trying to get her jeans over her hips with haste.

"What's happened?" she sounded breathless.

Shakespeare jerked awake at his desk, looking on in confusion.

"Her heart gave out," the Doctor muttered, glancing back at Isla, "She died of fright."

Isla's mouth dropped open, then she looked up at Martha, who was still staring out the window.

"Martha?" She called. The young woman didn't move. The Doctor stood and hurried to her side.

"What did you see?" he asked gently.

"A witch."

-8-

"Oh, sweet Dolly Bailey," Shakespeare moaned, staring out the window. Behind him, at his table, sat Martha, the Doctor, and Isla. The Doctor had his hands covering his face, fingers split so he could still see. "She sat out three bouts of the plague in this place, while the rest of us ran like rats. What could have scared her so? She had such enormous spirit."

" _Rage, rage against the dying of the light,"_ the Doctor quoted, drawing his hands down his face tiredly.

"I might use that," Shakespeare commented. Isla sighed in response, leaning against the Doctor's chair.

"You can't," she said, "It's someone else's."

Shakespeare gave a shrug, not too bothered.

"But the thing is," Martha spoke thoughtfully, "Lynley drowned on dry land, and Dolly died of fright and they were both connected to you."

"You're accusing me?" Shakespeare didn't sound as offended as he probably should have. Martha shook her head.

"No, but I saw a witch, big as you like, flying, cackling away, and you've written about witches!"

Shakespeare's face scrunched in confusion. "I have? When was that?"

"Not..." the Doctor gave Martha a warning look, "not quite yet."

"Peter Streete spoke about witches," Shakespeare said then.

"Who's Peter Streete?"

"The architect," Isla said, without needing to think, "for the Globe." She chose not to comment on the Doctor's surprised look this time.

"The architect." He repeated. His face lit up. "The architect! The _architect_!" He slapped the table excitedly as he stood. "The architect! The Globe! Oh, _thank you_ , Isla Nicole!" He pressed a grateful kiss to the crown of her head before grabbing his jacket and exiting with a call of "Come on!"

-8-

"Let's see," The Doctor paced in front of the stage of the Globe Theatre, moving his hands as he thought out loud. Isla, Martha and Shakespeare all stood on the stage, watching him. "The columns there, right? I've always wondered, but I've never asked. Tell me, Will. Why fourteen sides?"

"It was the shape Peter Streete thought best, that's all," Will shrugged, "He said it carried the sound well."

"Fourteen," the Doctor breathed, turning on the spot, "Why does that right a bell? _Fourteen_..."

"There's fourteen lines in a sonnet," Martha called out. The Doctor nodded, still turning.

"So there is, good point. Words and shapes, following the same design. Fourteen sides, fourteen lines, fourteen facets. Oh, my head. Tetradecagon." He hit himself in the head, "Think, think, think! Words, numbers, letters, lines!"

"Doctor!" Isla jumped off the stage and grabbed the lapels of his coat, shaking him. "Take a deep breath! Giving yourself a concussion isn't going to help any. Besides, you're making me dizzy."

The Doctor put his hands on her shoulders, eyes distant, still thinking.

"This is just a theatre!" Shakespeare said, exasperated. Isla let the Doctor go and spun to face the newspaper.

"It's not _just_ a theatre. No theatre is just a theatre. And besides that, this is _your_ theatre."

Shakespeare appeared confused, but the Doctor understood. "It's magic, isn't it?" he came up and folded his arms, resting them on the stage. "If you stand here, on this stage, and say the right words, with the right emphasis at the right time. Oh, you could make men weep, or cry with joy. Change them. You can change people's minds just with words in this place. But if you exaggerate that..." The Doctor backed away from the stage and started looking at the walls again.

"It's like your police box," Martha commented. "Small wooden box with all that _power_ inside."

"Oh. Oh, Martha Jones, I like you," the Doctor grinned at the compliment to the TARDIS. "Tell you what, though, Peter Street would know. Can I talk to him?"

"Won't get an answer," Shakespeare warned. "A month after finishing this place, he lost his mind."

"Why do you figure that?" Isla wondered, taking up the position the Doctor had vacated, with her arms crossed on the stage. Shakespeare looked down at her.

"He started raving about witches, hearing voices, babbling. His mind was addled."

"And yet here we are, on a witch hunt with William Shakespeare. Where is he now?"

"Bedlam."

"Oh, _Will_!" Isla scolded.

"What?" Martha looked between Isla and Shakespeare, "Why, what's Bedlam?"

"Bethlem Royal Hospital. The Asylum."

"We're going to go there. Right now. Come on." The Doctor hurried from the theatre.

"Doctor!" Isla called, jogging after him, "Why must you always wander off?"

"Wait!" Shakespeare called after them, waving his script for Love's Labour's Won in the air, as Martha followed at healthy clip. "I'm coming with you. I want to witness this at first hand."

Two young men passed Isla and the Doctor in the doorway, and Shakespeare ran to one of them.

"Ralph!" He said, handing him the script. "The last scene, as promised. Copy it, spread it 'round, learn it, speak it. Back before curtain up, and remember, kid, project. Eyes and teeth. You never know, the Queen might turn up." He turned and went to Martha, who was waiting for him so they could follow the Doctor and Isla together. "As if. She never does."

As they hurried towards Bedlam, Shakespeare looked to Martha. "So tell me of Freedonia, where women can be doctors, writers, actors."

"This country's ruled by a woman," Martha pointed out.

"Ah, she's Royal. That's God's business. Though, you and Miss Pierce are royal beauties. The Doctor is a lucky man."

"You know," Isla slowed her pace to walk with Martha and Shakespeare, "I agree. I don't think he deserves it to be quite honest."

"Perhaps, then, you'll allow _me_ the honor of being the lucky one?" Will smirked down at her. Isla smirked right back at him, twisting a strand of hair around her finger.

"Perhaps I will. I wonder what words you'll create between my-"

" _Whoa,_ Nelly!" Martha stopped walking and forced herself into the quickly shrinking space between Isla and Shakespeare. "I know for a fact you've got a wife in the country."

"Oh, but Martha," Shakespeare teased, "This is Town." He smirked upon seeing the blush light up Martha's cheeks.

The Doctor suddenly backtracked, glaring at all three of them.

"Come on! We can all have a good flirt later!"

"Is that a promise, Doctor?" Shakespeare and Isla asked at the same time, before pausing and looking at each other. The Doctor's jaw dropped for an instant, and Isla added, "I can't tell you what I'm thinking right now..."

"Oh, fifty-seven academics just punched the air..." The Doctor muttered, watching Shakespeare smirk at Isla, quite pleased with himself. The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Let's go!" Martha ran after him hurriedly.

With a final smirk at one another, Shakespeare and Isla followed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Review Replies:**

 **deathb4beauty: me either but I'll try to make it work lmao**

 **Guest: ME TOO IT'S SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE**

 **-8-**

Isla winced as they walked though the Hospital, the tortured begging and pained screaming of the patients filling her ears. She could smell the blood and tears and anxiety from a mile off, and it made her instincts tell her to run. She kept close to the Doctor, whose face was stone cold.

"Does my Lord Doctor wish some entertainment while he waits?" The Keeper asked, as he led them through the narrow corridor of cells. "I'd whip these madmen. They'll put on a good show for you. Mad dog in Bedlam."

"No, I don't." The Doctor's voice was just as harsh as the look on his face. The Keeper shuffled nervously.

"Well, wait here, my lords, while I make him decent for the ladies." As he walked away, he slammed his flogger against the bars of a cell, where a man was hysterically cry-laughing.

"So this is what you call a hospital, yeah?" Martha asked, as she rounded on Shakespeare, "Where the patients are whipped to entertain the gentry? And you put your friend in here?"

"Oh, it's all so different in Freedonia." Shakespeare snarked back.

"But you're clever! Do you honestly think this place is any good?"

"I've been mad. I've lost my mind. Fear of this place set me right, again. It serves it's purpose."

"Mad in what way?" Martha seemed sceptical. This was William Shakespeare, after all, she'd have known if he was crazy.

"Mad with grief," Isla told her, looking at her feet.

"You lost your son," the Doctor said, looking over at Shakespeare with the understanding of someone who shared the same pain.

"My only son. The Black Death took him. I wasn't even there."

"I didn't know. I'm sorry." Martha murmured, now subdued.

"It made me question everything. The futility of this fleeting existence. To be or not to be. Oh." he paused, pinching his chin in thought. "That's quite good."

"You should write that down," the Doctor suggested.

"Maybe now. Bit pretentious?"

"Eh," the Doctor shrugged as though it couldn't be helped. From down the corridor, the Keeper's voice called out to them.

"This way, my lord!"

With a sigh, the Doctor led their small group to Streete's cell, which the Keeper held open for them.

"They can be dangerous, my lord," the Keeper warned, "They don't know their own strength."

"I think it helps if you don't whip them!" the Doctor snapped, "Now, get out!"

The Keeper gave the group one last glance, before he left and locked them in. The Doctor approached the frail looking man sitting on the cot with his head bowed.

"Peter?" he called softly. No response. "Peter Street?"

"He's the same as he was," Shakespeare told him, "You'll get nothing out of him."

The Doctor glanced at Shakespeare, before gently touching Peter's shoulder. The Man's head shot up, eyes wide and terrified. The two stared at each other for a moment, before the Doctor took both his hands and placed his fingertips on Peter's temples. Isla watched with interest, having never seen the Doctor do something like this before.

"Peter, I'm the Doctor," the Doctor spoke softly so as to not scare the man any further. "Go into the past. One year ago. Let your mind go back. Back to when everything was fine and shining. Everything that happened in the year since happened to somebody else. It's just a story. A Winter's Tale. Let go." Peter gasped quietly as he shook, and the Doctor rose his eyebrows, nodding encouragingly. "That's it, just let go." He lay Peter down gently onto his cot, and stood tall above him. "Tell me the story, Peter. Tell me about the witches."

"W-Witches...spoke to Peter. In the night, they whispered. They whispered." He rose his hand to his ear and made a motion and noise indicating whispers and chatter. "Got Peter to build the Globe to their design. _Their_ design! The fourteen walls. Always fourteen. When the work was done they snapped poor Peter's wits."

"But where did Peter see the witches? Where in the city?

The architect whimpered and Isla felt her heart go out to the man. The Doctor crouched down beside him again, speaking urgently, "Peter, tell me. You've got to tell me, where were they?"

Peter looked up into the Doctor's eyes again, whispering, "All Hallow's Street."

"Doctor!" Isla called suddenly, and the Time Lord's eyes shot to her. She was pointing a finger behind him, a look of worry across her face.

"Too many words!" A withered voice snapped from directly next to him. The Doctor jumped back a few feet as Martha yelped in surprise. There was a hag standing there, very much the image of a stereotypical, fairy-tale witch. She had the crooked nose, wispy hair and pointed nails and everything.

"Where the hell did she come from?!"

"I dunno, she just appeared!" Isla's voice was frantic as the Doctor continued to back away until he was standing in front of her. He felt her hands grip his arm tightly, and he put his free hand over hers in comfort.

"Just one touch of the heart," the witch crooned, and reached for Peter.

"No!" The Doctor screamed, as the witch placed a finger over his heart. Peter gave a groan and died, right there in front of their eyes.

"Witch!" Shakespeare cried, "I'm seeing a witch!"

"Now, who will be next, hmm? Just one touch." The Witch poked the air teasingly. "Oh! Oh, I'll stop your frantic hearts! Poor, fragile mortals!"

"Let us out!" Martha screamed, going to the bars and pulling on them. "Let us out!"

"Well, that's not going to work, the whole building's shouting that," the Doctor sighed.

"Who will die first, hmm?" The witch examined her nails like she'd just come from the salon, not bothered by Martha's panic.

"Well, if you're looking for volunteers..." the Doctor mused, stepping forward. He noted briefly that Isla, still holding onto his arm, came with him.

"No, don't!" Martha demanded, still holding onto the cell door.

"Doctor, can you stop her?" Shakespeare asked, eyes darting between the Doctor and the Witch.

"If anyone can," Isla said, voice wavering, "It's the Doctor."

"No mortal has power over me," the witch denied, raising her chin.

"Oh, but there's power in words," the Doctor's words had the witch shrinking back, if only slightly. "If I can find the right one, if I can just know you..."

"None on Earth has knowledge of us."

"Then it's a good thing I'm here." The Doctor grunted as Isla tugged him back, just as the witch's finger came towards him. "That's not playing fair! Now, think, think, think. Humanoid female, uses shapes and words to channel energy. Ah!" The Doctor's free hand came up and pointed at the witch as realization came over his face. "Fourteen! That's it, fourteen! The fourteen stars of the Rexel planetary configuration. Creature! I name you Carrionite!"

The witch shrieked and vanished from sight. Isla let out a low sigh of relief, leaning her head against the back of the Doctor's upper arm.

"Cut that a little close, didn't you, mate?"

"And what about you?" The Doctor snarked back, looking down at her. "Frozen and holding onto me like I'm a life preserver? What's gotten into you?"

"I don't like witches," she whined, "They're creepy. I mean Harry Potter's one thing but she was no Minerva McGonagall."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. But, alas, Isla was right. Carrionites were _creepy._

"W-what just happened?" Martha wondered.

"I named her," The Doctor explained, looking over at Martha, who was clutching Shakespeare's arm much like Isla was clutching his. "The power of a name, that's old magic."

"But there's no such thing as magic!"

"Well," he shrugged, "it's just another form of science. You lot, you chose mathematics - given the right string of numbers, the right equation, you could split the atom. The Carrionites use words, instead."

"Use them for what?" Shakespeare ventured to ask.

The Doctor's next words were punctuated by the screaming of the patients around them, "The end of the world."

-8-

The Doctor was pacing again, as Isla sat on Shakespeare's chest of drawers. Martha sat on the desk, with Shakespeare himself sitting behind her in his chair.

"The Carrionites disappeared way at the dawn of the universe. Nobody was sure if they were real or legend."

"Well, I'm going for real," Shakespeare scoffed, a tiny smirk on his face.

"But what do they want?" Martha could hardly wrap her head around the entire situation, but she thought she was doing pretty well, considering it was only her second meeting with aliens.

"A new empire on Earth." The Doctor ran his hand down his face, still thinking. "A world of blood and bones and witchcraft."

"But how?"

In response to Martha's question, the Doctor turned to look at Shakespeare who was washing his face in preparation for the night.

"Well, I'm looking at the man with the words."

Will pulled the towel away from his face, appalled, "Me? But I've done nothing."

"What were you doing last night when that Carrionite was in the room?" Isla asked. Shakespeare looked at the group across from him, beginning to feel very much like he was being interrogated.

"Finishing the play."

The Doctor crossed his arms in thought, "What happens on the last page?"

"The boys get the girls, they have a bit of a dance. It's all as funny and thought provoking as usual." Shakespeare frowned suddenly, looking away, "Except those last few lines. Funny thing is, I don't remember ever writing them."

"That's it," the Doctor stood, eyes wide with realization, "They used you. They gave you the final words, like a spell, like a code. Love's Labour's Won, it's a _weapon_! The right combination of words, spoken at the right place with the shape of the globe as an energy converter! The play's the thing! And yes, you can have that!"

Shakespeare watched the Doctor search for a map with a tiny grin on his face. He felt a gentle bump against his side and looked down to see Isla standing there, a matching grin curled on her lips.

"Isn't he so hot when he's excited?" Her grin widened as the Doctor slipped his glasses onto his face. "And the glasses, oh, he's such a tease."

"That he is, milady-"

"Isla!" The Doctor slammed a map down on the table, and Isla stepped away from Shakespeare to help him hold it open. The Doctor muttered quietly to himself, tracing his finger around as he looked at the map. "Here it is, All Hallows Street. Isla, Martha, we'll track them down. Will, get to the theater. Whatever you do, stop that play."

"I'll do it," Shakespeare agreed, reaching out to shake the Doctor's hand. "All these years I've been the cleverest man around. Next to you, I know nothing."

"Oh, don't complain!" Martha teased.

"I'm not, it's marvelous! Good luck, Doctor."

"Good luck, Shakespeare!" The Doctor grabbed his coat in one hand, and Isla's arm in the other, tugging her out of the room. "Once more unto the breach!"

"I like that," Shakespeare muttered, then his eyes lit up, "Hang on, that's one of mine!"

"Oh, just shift!"

Shakespeare grinned and followed them out.

-8-

"All Hallows Street," the Doctor muttered as they found themselves in a cul-de-sac type area. "But which house? Isla?"

"One thing I don't understand though," Martha put in, as Isla started going from house to house, examining the doorways carefully, "The world didn't end in 1599, it just didn't. Look at me, I'm living proof."

"Ever seen back to the future?" Isla called over.

"The film?"

Isla rolled her eyes skyward, and the Doctor looked down at Martha in disbelief, "No," he snarked, "The novelization. _Yes_ , the _film_! Marty McFly goes back and changes history..."

"And he starts fading away-" Martha's eyes widened, "Oh, my God, am I going to fade?"

"You," Isla agreed, "me, and the entire future of the human race. It ends right now in 1599 if we can't stop it."

"Yes, but which house?" the Doctor spun to look at each house.

Isla walked up to a home, and as soon as her feet touched the stoop, the door swung open. The Doctor couldn't resist a small smile.

"Better make that Witch House," he chuckled. He and Martha climbed the steps behind Isla, coming out into a wide open room with various items of witchcraft surrounding a huge cauldron. The maidservant from the inn was pacing around.

"You," Isla realized. She shook her head, scoffing at herself, "I knew there was something off about you."

"I take it we're expected?" The Doctor voiced, coming to stand in front of Isla.

"Oh, I think death has been waiting for you a very long time."

"Right then," Martha hit the Doctor in the arm with a smirk, "It's my turn," she stepped forward and pointed at the Carrionite, "I name thee," she paused for dramatic effect, "Carrionite!"

The Carrionite gasped mockingly, then chuckled. Martha's face fell, and she turned back to the Doctor, "What did I do wrong, was it the finger?"

"The power of a name works only once. Observe," the Carrionite pointed at Martha now, "I gaze upon this bag of bones and now I name thee Martha Jones." Martha instantly seized up, eyes rolling back into her head with a gasp. She fell back into Isla's arms, and the Doctor stepped forward threateningly.

"What have you done!?"

"Martha? Martha!" Isla tapped the girl's face gently, then took her pulse, she sighed in relief. "Doctor, she's just unconscious."

"Curious," the Carrionite murmured. "The name has less impact. Perhaps it was me?" She pointed at Isla, and the Doctor tensed.

"No!"

"I see the eyes of one so fierce within the face of Isla Pierce."

Isla felt a wave of drowsiness overwhelm her, and she slumped, blinking slowly. She, however, maintained consciousness.

"Isla?" The Doctor shook her gently, peering down at her.

"Gerroff," she mumbled, trying to push his hands away, and failing horribly. "'M fine. Jus' tired."

"Ah," The Carrionite giggled, "Seems your girls are somehow out of their time. And as for you, Sir Doctor," she paused, and frowned, "Fascinating. There is no name. Why would a man hide his name in such despair? Oh, but look. There is still one word with the power that aches."

"The naming won't work on me," the Doctor warned, tone dangerous, as he continued to hold Isla up.

"But your heart grows cold. The north wind blows and carries with it the distant...Rose."

"Oh, big mistake," Isla grumbled, holding herself up with great effort. The Doctor looked her over for a moment, before nodding to himself, standing and marching towards the Carrionite.

"That name keeps me fighting," the Doctor growled, towering over her, "The Carrionites vanished, where did you go?"

"The Eternals found the right word to banish us into deep darkness."

"How did you escape?"

"New words. New and glittering, from a mind like no other."

"Shakespeare," Isla realized. The Carrionite gave her a look that told her she was right.

"His son perished. The grief of a genius. Grief without measure. Madness enough to allow us entrance."

"How many?" The Doctor demanded.

"Just the three," she turned and faced the window for a moment, before looking back at the Doctor again. "But the play tonight shall restore the rest. Then the human race will be purged as pestilence. And from this world we will lead the universe back into the old ways of blood and magic."

"Mmm," the Doctor mused, reaching up to scratch his temple, "busy schedule. But first, you've gotta get past me."

"Oh, that will be a pleasure," The Carrionite grinned, reaching up to run her hand down the Doctor's face, "Considering my enemy has such a...handsome shape." She skimmed her lips down his cheek. Behind them, Isla was trying to force herself back up onto her feet.

"Now, that's one form of magic that's definitely not going to work on me," the Doctor's voice lowered in response to her closeness.

"Unless you're me, of course," Isla stumbled into a table, catching herself on the edge before she toppled over.

"Oh, we'll see." The Carrionite ripped a lock of hair from the Doctor's head and swiftly retreated back.

"What was that for?" The Doctor asked, running his hand over the sore spot, "What did you do?"

"A souvenir!" The Carrionite commented, waving the hair around teasingly.

"Well, give it back!" He lunged for her. The Carrionite flew backwards, out the window, a vicious grin on her face. "Now that's just cheating."

"Behold, Doctor. Men to Carrionites are nothing but puppets." She pulled out a straw doll, wrapping the Doctor's hair around it. The Doctor already realized what was happening.

"Now, you may call that magic, but I call that a DNA replication module."

On the floor next to Isla, Martha slowly sat up, bleary eyed.

"What use is your science, now?" The Carrionite asked, before stabbing the doll in the chest. The Doctor screamed and fell over. She cackled and flew off, the windows sealing after her.

"Doctor!" Isla cried, strength returning slowly once the Carrionite had gone. She dropped to her knees next to him and shook him.

"Oh, my God!" Martha came to his other side, "Doctor! Don't worry, we've got you. Oh, my God, Isla, he's not breathing. _Oh, my God!_ "

Isla leaned down to listen to his chest, and she frowned. She moved her face towards his, their noses bumping. "Doctor? You're holding your breath."

He grinned and peeked one eye open.

"Two hearts," Martha breathed in realization.

"We're making a habit of this," he muttered, grin widening. Isla moved away, and the Doctor jumped to his feet, before grunting in pain, clutching his chest. He grabbed Isla and Martha's shoulders as he hunched in pain.

"What's wrong?" Martha cried.

"He's only got one heart beating," Isla told her, examining her fingernails, "Heard it when I listened to his chest."

"You could have told me that!" The Doctor complained.

"They're _your_ hearts, _you_ should have realized."

"How do you people _cope_?" The Doctor whined. "I've got to get it started, hit me!"

Martha's hand slammed into the Doctor's chest, and he growled in pain, cutting her an annoyed look. "Not that side."

It was Isla's fist that connected on the correct side of his chest. "On the back," he ordered. He felt the thump and nodded, "A bit to the left," another thump, and relief spread through his tense body. He let out a pleased groan, and Isla rubbed his back as he stretched and cracked his joints. "Much better!" He looked to the girls, "What are you standing there for? Come on, to the Globe!"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So I don't know if I ever explained why I've been so off-the-grid lately. I think I did on the blog. I recently (September) got a new job, and so I've pretty much been spending my time doing that, and then all my free time has been spent sleeping. It's killing me, this retail job of mine. But it also allowed me to get my computer fixed! So there's always that.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **GhostlySights: I'm glad you miss Isla when she's gone! And if you like her flirtation, just you wait until Daleks in Manhattan. Young Andrew Garfield is Frank and I am down for that.**

 **deathb4beauty: I'm trying my hardest not to just throw her into the Doctor's life, like "LOVE ME!" because the Doctor loved Rose, and Isla loved her mom, and they're still recovering from those losses, and if I'm completely honest, I don't even think Isla is in love with him like that, yet. Don't get me wrong, everyone that meets the Doctor ends up being a little bit in love with him pretty instantly, but right now neither of them are thinking anything other than that they need each other to heal right now. They'll get there.  
EmrynSigma: Thanks for the compliment! I'm glad you like the chapter! It's nice to hear people enjoy what I do.  
koseta.a: Sorry. It's been previously stated that I don't really like Rose, but the things she says still have an impact on the Doctor. I'm not that creative I guess.**

 **-8-**

The Globe was in chaos, Carrionites flying through red-tinged air, when they entered to find Shakespeare just waking up in the dressing room, rubbing his head.

"Stop the play," the Doctor's voice was sharp with exasperation, "I think that was it, yeah, I said ' _stop the play!_ '"

"I hit my head," Shakespeare muttered, appearing confused. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, don't rub it, you'll go bald."

"Shame," Isla sighed. Behind them, at the main stage, there was a crash, and the screaming of the crowd got louder. "Well, Doctor, that's our cue."

"Indeed," the Doctor ran off, Isla close behind. Martha looked after them, before grabbing Shakespeare by the hand and tugging him along.

On the stage, they watched in horror as the Carrionites, hundreds of them, swarmed the Globe, flying high in the air as electricity crackled. Isla grabbed the Doctor's hand as she looked around, eyes wide and jaw slightly dropped in horror. He laced their fingers and shook her hand to pull her attention to him.

"It's not the end of the world yet, Isla Pierce. Our first date, remember?"

She gave him a tiny smile in response and nodded, and the Doctor grinned, pressing a kiss to her temple. Then, as though nothing had happened, the Doctor spun on his heel and faced Shakespeare.

"Come on, Will, history needs you!" He pulled Shakespeare to Center Stage.

" _Me_? What can _I_ do?"

"The shape of the Globe gives the words power but you're the wordsmith!" The Doctor gushed, "The one true genius. The only one clever enough to do it."

"But what words? I have none ready!"

"You're William Shakespeare!" The Doctor hit him in the chest, exasperated once again.

"These Carrionite phrases, they need such...precision."

"Trust yourself," Isla urged, taking Shakespeare's hands in her own, "When you're locked away, all alone in your room, the words just come to you, don't they? It's magic! Words of the right sound, the right shape, the right rhythm. Will, those words last forever!"

"That's what you do, Will," the Doctor added, taking a look up at the rising number of Carrionites, "You choose perfect words! Do it! Improvise!"

Shakespeare gulped, frowning in thought as he, too, looked up at the shrieking Carrionites. He shook his head at the thought of everyone he knew and loved parrishing at their hands, and threw his arm out with a wide flourish.

"Close up this din of hateful, dire decay, decomposition of your witches' plot. You thieve my brains, consider me your toy. My doting Doctor tells me I am not! Foul Carrionite specters, cease your show, between the points..."

Will paused, words lost to him for a moment. The Doctor jumped in, "Seven six one three nine oh!"

"Seven six one three nine oh!" Shakespeare repeated. "Banished like a tinker's cuss, I say to thee..." Again, he paused. He glanced back at the Doctor for help again, but was met with a blank stare. Beside him, Martha's face lit up.

"Expelliarmus!" she cried. The Doctor nodded eagerly, and Isla let out a bark of disbelieving laughter.

"Expelliarmus!"

" _Expelliarmus!_ "

"Good old JK," The Doctor cheered, grinning, and wrapping his arms around Martha and Isla's shoulders. Above them, the Carrionites began to scream as they were all sucked back into the portal from whence they came. From behind them, Love's Labour's Won's script was sucked into the vortex as well.

"Love's Labour's Won," the Doctor mused, watching it vanish before his eyes. "There it goes!" With a final flash of lightning and an explosion of light across the night sky, the Carrionites and the play vanished completely. The shouting audience was plunged, suddenly, into a shocked silence. Then, one by one, they all began to applaud.

The Doctor dropped his hand to the small of Isla's back as he slipped away. Isla stayed on the stage with Martha, who was looking at the audience with wonder.

"They think it was all special effects?" She asked, pushing her hair from her face.

"Better than the alternative," Isla murmured back, "don't you think?"

"Well, I for one, find your effects special indeed."

"Not your best line," Martha teased. Isla shook her head, grabbed Martha's hand and inclined her head to the crowd. Martha giggled and they bowed with Shakespeare and the actors who stood on stage.

Early morning found them sitting on the edge of the stage, waiting for the Doctor to return to them. Shakespeare was facing them as he was telling them jokes. "And I say a heart for a hart and a dear for a deer."

"I don't get it." Martha deadpanned.

"Give me a joke from Freedonia, then."

"Okay," Martha paused, then smirked. "Shakespeare walks into a pub, and the landlord says, 'Oi, mate, you're Bard.'"

"Hah!" Isla snorted, covering her mouth with her hand. Shakespeare laughed politely.

"That's brilliant. Doesn't make any sense, mind you, but nevermind that. Now, come here." He leaned forward, and Isla did as well, but Martha pushed them apart to get out from between them. The Bard and the mutant grinned at each other and closed the space between them.

"We've only just met him, Isla!" Martha protested.

"The Doctor may never kiss you," Shakespeare murmured, once more tilting his head to try and capture Isla's lips, "so why not entertain yourselves with a man who will?" Behind them, the door to the prop room opened up, and the Doctor came out holding some kind of animal skull and wearing a frilly neck brace.

"Good prop store back there!" He glanced down at Shakespeare and Isla, who pulled apart with a roll of the eyes. "What's this, then? Isla Pierce, what have I said about flirting with William Shakespeare?"

"You said, and I quote, 'We can all have a good flirt later.'" She looked around exaggeratedly. "It's later, we're flirting. Care to join?"

"But- But- he's-"

"What's that?" Isla nodded to the skull in his hand to distract him from his meltdown. It worked like a charm, as he held it up.

"I dunno. Reminds me of the Sycorax."

"Ugh." Isla shuddered. "Don't bring them up."

"Sycorax?" Shakespeare chuckled, "I'll have that off you as well."

"I should be on ten percent. How's your head?" The Doctor placed the skull on the ground.

"Still aching."

"Here," He pulled off the brace and wrapped it around Shakespeare's neck instead. "I got you this. Neckbrace. Wear this for a few days. Although, you may want to keep it. Suits you." He and Isla shared teasing grins.

"What about the play?" Martha wondered, adjusting the brace on Shakespeare's neck.

"Gone," the Doctor murmured, pulling Isla onto her feet when she reached out to him. When she was steady, he tucked his hands into his pants pockets. "I looked it all over. Every copy of Love's Labour's won went up in the sky."

"My lost masterpiece," Shakespeare sighed.

"You could write it up again?"

"Mmmm," Isla scrunched her face up and shook her head, the Doctor nodding with her disagreement.

"Yeah, better not, Will. There's still power in those words. It's probably best if they stay forgotten."

"Oh, but I've got new ideas," Shakespeare mused, "Perhaps it's time I write about fathers and sons. In memory of my boy, my precious Hamnet."

"Hamnet?" Martha repeated, brow furrowing. Isla grinned, her tongue sneaking up into the top right corner of her mouth.

"That's him," Shakespeare confirmed. Martha looked up at the Doctor and Isla.

"Ham _net_?" She stressed. Isla turned and pressed her face into the Doctor's arm, hiding her giggles.

"What's wrong with that?" Shakespeare demanded.

"Anyway, time we were off!" The Doctor interrupted, pulling a crystal ball out of his coat pocket. The Carrionites were inside, wailing and clawing at the glass. "I've got a nice attic in the TARDIS where this lot can scream for all eternity. And I've got to take Martha back to Freedonia."

"You mean travel on through time and space."

"Yes," Isla nodded. The Doctor gave her a wide mouthed stare, before turning to give Shakespeare the same look.

"You what?"

"You're from another world like the Carrionites and Martha and Isla are from the future."

"It's not like we hid the fact that we're time travelers very well, now did we?"

"Wasn't hard to work out," Shakespeare shrugged.

"That's...Incredible. You _are_ incredible." The Doctor, once more, was in awe of William Shakespeare.

"You and I are alike in many ways, Doctor," He turned now to Martha, "Let me say goodbye to you in a new verse. A sonnet for my Dark Lady."

"There it is," Isla commented, turning to look up at the Doctor, "The most offensive thing I've heard today."

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day-"

Isla and the Doctor looked at each other, faces betraying how they felt at one of Shakespeare's most well known sonnets being written about Miss Martha Jones.

"Every time," Isla hissed, as the Doctor opened his mouth, shoulders by his ears as he shook his head. "Every fucking time." She'd heard stories of the Doctor accidentally influencing history but she thought Rose was _kidding._

"It's not like I do it on purpose!"

"Will! Will!" One of Shakespeare's actors ran into the Globe, eyes wide, his body jumpy and excited. "Will, you'll never believe it! She's here! She's turned up!"

"We're the talk of the town!" The other actor, the more handsome one added, face split with a wide grin. "She heard about last night and she wants us to perform it again!"

"Who?" Martha asked, confused.

"Her Majesty!" he replied, "she's here!"

Bugles sounded, and the Queen strode in with purpose, escorted by two royal guards.

"Queen Elizabeth I!" the Doctor cried in awe. The woman froze, eyes narrowing.

"Doctor!" she hissed. Her eyes then trailed to Isla. "And the _monster_."

"What?" The Doctor's face fell.

"My sworn enemies."

Isla frowned and placed her hands on her hips, and the Doctor's face scrunched in confusion.

"What?"

" _Off_ with their heads!"

" _What?!_ "

"Oh, nevermind what," Martha cried, grabbing her friends' hands, "Run!"

As they ran for the TARDIS, they could hear shouting, and the laughter of Shakespeare following after them.

"What did you do?" Isla demanded as they ran.

"What did I do? What did _you_ do?"

"Nothing!"

"Well, that's time travel for you!" The Doctor cheered, grinning at her. She couldn't help but grin back. He opened the door to the TARDIS and Martha rushed in for safety. Looking back at the advancing guards for a second, he took Isla's hand. "Can't wait to find out!"

She laughed, "Something to look forward to, eh?" She grabbed his arms and hauled him into the TARDIS with a cry of, "Move!" and the door slammed behind them just as the guards fired an arrow their way. They tumbled to the ground, Isla on top of the Doctor, with Martha standing over them, hands on her hips.

"It seems, Isla Pierce, you've saved me once again." The Doctor muttered, patting the small of her back, where his hands had fallen when they landed.

"It seems so, Doctor," Isla agreed, "It seems so."


End file.
